<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opening Up by punk_pandame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186535">Opening Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_pandame/pseuds/punk_pandame'>punk_pandame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Bathing/Washing, Beach Sex, Biting, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Car Accidents, Career Change, Couch Sex, Day At The Beach, Detective Uzumaki Naruto, Engagement, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, Happy Ending, Higher Education, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, Injury Recovery, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, Medicinal Drug Use, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Private Investigator Uchiha Sasuke, Reconciliation Sex, Rimming, Role Reversal, Self-Doubt, Thighs, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Vulnerability, is this erotica or porn with feelings? you decide, sasuke is surprisingly shy and easily flustered lol, yes they both cry yes they're both saps what about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_pandame/pseuds/punk_pandame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Undercover investigation? Easy. Apprehending the perps? Easy. Closing the case? Easy. Sharing his feelings with Det. Uzumaki? Not so easy.</p><p>In which Sasuke finally lets some walls down.</p><p>NSFW, all acts are consensual.</p><p> </p><p>COMPLETE, multi-chapter with a happy ending</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PI- Private Investigator<br/>Sgt.- Sergeant<br/>Det.- Detective<br/>perps- perpetrators/criminals/suspects</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Sasuke had been asked very nicely by Sgt. Hatake to assist on a case exposing a human trafficking ring. As a PI, he wasn't required to work with the police directly, but Sasuke cooperated as a personal favor to Kakashi and as a matter of moral principle; what kind of monster <em>wouldn't</em> help victims of human trafficking? Plus, he got to work with his favorite person: Det. Uzumaki Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>     They'd worked well together since their first days in training, despite the years of bickering they'd brought with them. As officers, they'd excelled together. Sasuke only left the force after the death of his brother, Det. Uchiha Itachi. The circumstances of his death were suspicious, there had clearly been cover-ups here and there. When Sasuke exposed them, he became so disillusioned he had no choice but to quit. He couldn't work for a system like that. Naruto earned a new pet name after that: "boot licker". He did <em>not</em> like it.</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke was happier as a PI, helping people directly, feeding information wherever it had to go at his own discretion. He was still bound to the same laws as anyone else, but acting on his own he could use his brain and toe the line of legality. It kept him on edge in a way that excited and thrilled him. </p><p> </p><p>     The case had gone well. He and Naruto busted the perps and freed the victims, no casualties or major injuries. Det. Haruno Sakura was on back up with Det. Yamanaka Sai, but they hadn't been needed. Sakura's medical training came in handy, though; she was able to look over the group before EMS arrived on the scene. Naruto was ecstatic, and eager to celebrate afterward.</p><p>     "Na, Sasuke, let's visit the fancy onsen!" he'd suggested. "It'd be fun!"</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke balked. It was no secret that he and Naruto had chemistry beyond work. Naruto had made it abundantly clear what he wanted, though he'd blushed and stuttered through the whole confession. They'd been on a few dates since then, stolen kisses here and there, but nothing more. Naruto knew Sasuke needed to take it slow. He loved him, of course he did, but the idea of physical intimacy was scary. Sasuke'd had sex before, but with random strangers he didn't care about, and usually while at least slightly drunk. He had always been completely in control of the situation, always the one on top. He never kissed or looked his partner for the night in the eye. There were no feelings involved at all. But with Naruto... there would be. Everything with him involved feelings. Sasuke suddenly had to learn how to be open and vulnerable, and he had no idea how to do that. He was afraid. What if he wasn't capable of opening his heart like that? What if he really was incapable of loving Naruto the way he loved him? What if, instead, Sasuke opened up and became so clingy he smothered Naruto? What if he drove him away? He felt cowardly, but he knew he couldn't handle that kind of rejection, so he just chose not to pursue it in the first place. A visit to a private onsen, though, was bound to lead to something more. It was only Naruto's gentle smile that had made him say yes in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>     The hot water soaked deep into Sasuke's muscles. He was exhausted, bruised from grappling with one of the perps on concrete. <em>Naruto was right. This is exactly what I needed... </em>He heard Naruto slip under the water and sigh. Sasuke himself had his eyes closed and his head tipped back, relaxing to the sound of running water and the woods at night. He wouldn't deny that getting to bask in Naruto's presence made it even better.</p><p>     "Na, Sasuke, wasn't this a good idea after all?" Naruto said, lauding himself. "I bet you've haven't let yourself relax in <em>ages</em>!" Sasuke snorted, feeling Naruto swim closer. He wasn't about to dignify that with a response. Truth was, he'd probably been carrying the same tension in his shoulders for the last three months. It was one of the downsides of not working at the precinct anymore; there was no one to stop him from working 24/7, no one to scold him when he didn't take breaks. He'd taken exactly one weekend off in the last six months. Naruto would beat him senseless if he knew. <em>Speaking of... </em></p><p> </p><p>     He felt Naruto sidle up next to him, not quite touching but close enough that if Sasuke's leg so much as twitched their thighs would meet. He ignored the shot of anxiety that pierced through him, making his fingers tingle.</p><p>     "Is it okay if I lean on you?" Sasuke snapped his head up and his eyes open. Naruto looked innocent enough, and kinda tired. Sasuke nodded, hesitancy forgotten as Naruto grinned widely, pressing right up against him. He swallowed. <em>What does he think he's doing...? </em>Naruto sighed contentedly. "The stars are so beautiful tonight." Sasuke followed his gaze upward. The sky was an inky blue-black, with stars like pinholes of silver light. </p><p>     "They are," he agreed. He felt Naruto's smile as he nuzzled against Sasuke's chest. </p><p>     "You're so comfy," he sighed. Sasuke couldn't help but smile privately, wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulders. <em>Now I feel bad for thinking he was trying to sneakily cop a feel or something. He's always been a physical person. It only makes sense that after a day like we've had, he'd want to cuddle... </em></p><p> </p><p>      They stayed like that until they started to sweat, watching the stars and enjoying the calm night. Naruto peeled himself away only long enough to dunk himself underwater and immediately straddle Sasuke when he came back up. His eyes were bright, his smile wide, as if the last few minutes had revived him completely.</p><p>      "Sasuke... Is it okay if I kiss you?" Sasuke blinked up at him. He looked beautiful. His skin glowed in the light of the nearby lanterns, blonde hair turned to strands of pure gold, blue eyes like crystal. Who in their right mind <em>wouldn't</em> want him to kiss them?"</p><p>      "Yeah, sure," he said breathily.</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto smiled even as their lips met. Sasuke had always anticipated him to feel rough, reflecting his personality. But Naruto's lips were soft, although a little chapped, and his skin was smooth against Sasuke's hands, and his <em>hair</em>. It was so fucking nice. Sasuke never wanted to stop touching it. He let his fingers get tangled in the unruly locks</p><p> </p><p>     Their kiss grew heated, their heads tilting and tongues finding one another. Sasuke moaned into Naruto's mouth. He tasted amazing, and he could feel every muscle in his back, and the noise he made when Sasuke tugged a little on the hairs at the nape of his neck made them shiver against each other. They only broke apart to breathe, sharing air, and Naruto pressed their foreheads together with a smile.</p><p>     "You're so sexy, Sasuke," he said, cupping his face in his hands. Sasuke's breath hitched. "I just wanna kiss you everywhere..."</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke let him. Naruto kissed his forehead, both eyelids, the tip of his nose. The kiss he left on his lips was chaste this time, but he nibbled at his ears and along his jawline in a way that made Sasuke squirm. He treated Sasuke's throat to hot, open-mouthed kisses, sucking lightly, careful not to leave marks. He wrapped his arms tighter around Naruto, stroking his back, unable to resist the urge to thrust against him. <em>It feels so good. <span class="u">He</span> feels so good. Maybe I just need to... stop being afraid. Just let it happen... </em> </p><p>     "Naruto," he whispered. He raised his head, raising one questioning brow. "Let's shower together." His eyes widened.</p><p>     "Really?"<br/>     "Really." Naruto's smile blossomed across his face, slow and vibrant.</p><p>     "Alright, let's go!"</p><p> </p><p>     He all but dragged Sasuke there in his enthusiasm. The water felt cold compared to the hot spring, but Sasuke was soon warmed by Naruto's body against his. They washed each other clumsily, far more focused on keeping their lips locked than actually getting clean. Naruto purred as Sasuke massaged shampoo into his scalp. Sasuke gasped as Naruto fondled him, washing between his legs. His knees almost gave out. He leaned against Naruto to steady himself, washing him in return. Naruto gave a soft moan, sending a shiver through Sasuke. How was it that he looked even more gorgeous now under the water's spray? His blush was like crushed rose petals, his lips a swollen bud ready to bloom. Naruto's eyes fluttered back open, and Sasuke couldn't help but stare into them.<em> Such a beautiful blue... </em></p><p>     "I want you, Sasuke."</p><p> </p><p>     This was it. Sasuke knew if he turned him away now, he might never get up the courage to try again. Naruto might take it as a permanent rejection. Sasuke had kept him waiting so long already. How much longer could he be expected to hold out before he got frustrated?</p><p> </p><p>     Something in his face must have changed, because Naruto suddenly looked concerned.</p><p>     "Is something wrong, Sasuke?" He shook his head. </p><p>     "N-no." He winced at how completely unconvincing it sounded. Naruto stepped back a little, turning off the water.</p><p>     "It's okay if you're not ready yet." Sasuke's face burned. This was embarrassing, and embarrassing was the exact opposite of what he wanted.</p><p>     "It's not that I don't want you, it's just... I..."</p><p> </p><p>     He wanted to hide. He wanted to dry off and put his clothes on and flee. But running wouldn't get him anywhere, and Naruto truly did look worried, and he had to find some way to work through this before he clammed up entirely. He groaned into the towel Naruto handed him.</p><p>     "Talk to me, Sasuke. Please." He sighed, busying himself with drying off while the cogs in his head turned, trying to produce words that made any modicum of sense whatsoever.</p><p>     "I'm scared," he admitted at last. Naruto blinked, shocked.</p><p>     "You're... scared?" he repeated. Sasuke nodded, sighing again, his cheeks blazing hot.</p><p>     "I have... <em>feelings</em>... for you. And I... I've never... I don't-" Naruto saved him from himself, stepping forward again cupping one cheek in the palm of his hand.</p><p>     "You're afraid of messing up, right?" He nodded, shame making tears he'd never let fall burn behind his eyes, and lowered his gaze to the wet floor between them. "I am, too."</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke's head snapped back up.</p><p>     "You are?" </p><p>     "Of course I am! I mess up most things, remember?" <em>Okay, true. That fear is rational... </em>"Also, have you seen yourself? Anybody would be intimidated. Imagine someone this hot choosing you and you fucking it up? Like, you don't even have a reason to choose me! Why did you choose me?"</p><p>     "Because you're... you." It sounded lame, he knew it did, but Naruto didn't seem to think so. His eyes went misty, and for just a second he might have been speechless.</p><p>     "Goddamn it, Sasuke."</p><p> </p><p>     He kissed him, hard, passionately, and after a moment's confusion Sasuke kissed him back.</p><p>     "If you don't want this, Sasuke, stop me now," he said against his lips, already panting. "You're perfect and I want you and I guarantee you there is absolutely nothing you could do to make me <em>not</em> want you so if that's the only thing holding you back then please just try to forget it. But if you don't want this just say something now because I'm-"</p><p>     "Naruto." He grabbed his shoulders and held him out at arm's length. Hopefully for the last time. "I want it. I want... <em>you</em>."</p><p> </p><p>     Next thing he knew, Sasuke was falling back on a futon, still a little damp, and Naruto was leaning over him. He kissed his way down Sasuke's chest, flicking his nipples with his tongue. Sasuke moaned, anchoring one hand in the blanket beneath him and the other in Naruto's hair. His lips trailed all the way down his stomach, skirting around his crotch to lavish his thighs instead. Naruto drew nonsensical shapes on Sasuke's hips with his fingers, licking up and down the inside of Sasuke's leg. He sucked his way back up it, and Sasuke shuddered, feeling himself harden. He realized dully that the little broken noises he heard were coming from his own mouth, and the only thing he was more surprised about than that was the fact he didn't even care. His half-suppressed moans just seemed to spur Naruto on, now biting, making Sasuke jerk upward with a loud (and this time completely uninhibited) moan.</p><p>     "Yes, Sasuke," Naruto praised, moving now to the other thigh. He whimpered, desperate for more as Naruto's breath just barely grazed his shaft. He was shaking with anticipation, his flesh quivering beneath Naruto's mouth, and he wanted to ask for more but he couldn't find his voice. Naruto bit his way up the left thigh, and Sasuke moaned again. "Fuck yes, Sasuke..."</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto finally raised his head. His eyes were darkened with lust, smirking.</p><p>     "What do you want?" he drawled. Sasuke felt himself short-circuiting at the mere sight of Naruto between his legs, dangerously close to his cock.</p><p>     "You, I want you, I don't- I want- F-fuck-" </p><p> </p><p>     Naruto crawled back up, kissing Sasuke into silence and further delirium. He locked his legs around Naruto's waist, plunging his tongue into his mouth and pulling at his hair. <em>Please, </em>his body said, <em>I need you. </em>Naruto's responded with a bucking of hips, making them both shudder and moan. <em>I'm here.</em> They kissed more as Naruto fumbled with something nearby, Sasuke's nails scraping along his spine.</p><p>     "You ever bottomed before, Sasuke?" He shook his head, panting. Naruto nodded, pressing a distracted kiss to his jaw as he fiddled with something in his hands. "I'll be as gentle as I can, I promise." Sasuke finally understood that the thing in Naruto's hand was a bottle of lube, and that he'd already rolled a condom on over his cock. His fingers glistened, and Sasuke suddenly couldn't bear the fact that they weren't doing anything.</p><p>     "I'm ready." Naruto's eyes sparked, and his hand dropped out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke arched with a groan as Naruto's finger entered him, just up to the first joint. He massaged the muscles there as he resumed his earlier task of sucking Sasuke's thighs. He clearly had a fixation, and Sasuke couldn't give less of a damn. It felt <em>good</em>. He was just starting to get into the feeling of Naruto's finger when it moved in deeper, past the second ring of muscle. He hissed at the slight sting.</p><p>     "Just relax," Naruto mumbled. Sasuke focused on breathing, trying to make the panting a little less erratic. It wasn't painful, but he hadn't expected it to feel so strange. He wanted to squirm, but knew that would just make it even more uncomfortable. In no time at all, it seemed, Naruto's second finger was slipping in alongside the first. </p><p>     "Fuck!" he choked. Naruto shushed him, giving Sasuke time to adjust.</p><p>     "Didn't mean to put it in that far yet," he apologized. Sasuke shook his head, trying to let Naruto know it was fine. Words weren't coming easily right now, not with Naruto still paying so much attention to the sensitive parts of his thighs and occasionally glancing up to meet Sasuke's gaze with those beautiful, haunting blue eyes... "You gotta calm down Sasuke..."</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto reached up and rubbed circles into Sasuke's chest. He timed his breaths to match, closing his eyes for a few moments.</p><p>     "Is this okay?" Naruto's voice was quiet, but it still filled the room in the way only Naruto's could. It felt almost as if the room itself were speaking to him. </p><p>     "Yeah," he said at last. </p><p>     "I'm gonna move my fingers now, okay?" Sasuke nodded, gasping again as Naruto did exactly that; his fingers massaged and stretched him, and it was uncomfortable but not bad, not bad at <em>all</em>, and then something happened. His finger stroked some part of him Sasuke wasn't entirely aware of, and he suddenly very much understood why his previous partners had been so eager to let him top them. Electric pleasure shot through his whole body, wiping his vision white.</p><p>     "H-holy shit!" </p><p>     "You okay?" Sasuke's head spun. All he could think of was feeling that sensation again.</p><p>     "Again."</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto obliged, and Sasuke moaned as that same bolt hit him. He rocked into Naruto's hand in a silent plea for more. He was so enthralled by it, he hardly noticed when Naruto added a third finger. Sasuke slung his arm over his face to muffle what he knew were obscene noises, trying to keep what very little was left of his composure together.</p><p>    "Let me hear you, Sasuke." He shook his head, uncovering his mouth just long enough to blurt out a feeble, "No!" Naruto thrusted his fingers just a little harder, making Sasuke thrust into nothing. "Why not?"</p><p>    "I-it's <em>undignified</em>...!" Naruto snorted.</p><p>    "It's undignified to let me know you like it? Sounds stupid."</p><p>    "You're stupid," Sasuke huffed. Naruto reached up again, this time to remove Sasuke's arm from his face. He looked away, unable to make eye contact, suddenly intensely aware of the fact that he was in as vulnerable a position as a person could get and, appallingly, <em>enjoying</em> it. </p><p>    "Please, Sasuke. I wanna hear you." Sasuke bit his lower lip. "Can you look at me?"</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke forced himself to look. Naruto's expression was soft and sincere and <em>god what is this man doing to me-?!</em> Naruto stroked his side.</p><p>     "You can open up with me," he assured. "I won't judge you. I... I like hearing you. And your face just now was so hot..." He couldn't resist those pleading eyes, finally nodding. Naruto smiled, pulling out his fingers. Sasuke gave a wordless whine. "I think you're ready for this now." He poured a little more lube on his cock for good measure, lining himself up with Sasuke. "Just remember to breathe." He nodded, closing his eyes and bracing himself.</p><p> </p><p>     He had known from seeing it earlier that Naruto's dick was far bigger than his fingers. Intellectually, that was very obvious. But the actual <em>feeling</em> of it... It seemed impossibly huge. For one panicked moment, he wondered if it would even <em>fit</em>. But it did, and there was only one flashing moment of pain that Sasuke managed to breathe away. Naruto groaned, hanging his head so low Sasuke could easily lift himself up to capture his lips in a kiss if he wasn't so caught up in the very new sensation of a cock in his ass.</p><p>     "You're s-so tight, 'Suke," he mumbled. Sasuke just nodded dumbly. Naruto braced himself on his forearms and buried his face in Sasuke's neck, readying himself to start moving, but Sasuke swatted at him before he had the chance. "Ow! The fuck was that for?!" he whined.</p><p>     "If I don't get to hide, then neither do you, dobe."</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto's grin was effortless and mischievous and so <em>daringly</em> sexy. </p><p>     "Fair's fair."</p><p> </p><p>     His thrusts were languid and slow, but he stroked Sasuke's prostate every time. A heavy, coiling heat pooled in his whole body. All Sasuke could do was moan, balling his hands around the sheets and rolling his hips to meet Naruto.</p><p>     "<em>Yes</em>, Sasuke, fuck...!" Sasuke locked his legs around Naruto again, urging him on with a heel to his lower back. Just a little faster, a little deeper, making Sasuke writhe, a sweat breaking out over his skin. Naruto continued to pick up speed as he reached between them, pumping Sasuke's cock to the same rhythm. It was only then Sasuke was made aware of how hard he was, leaking so much pre-cum Naruto was using it as a lubricant. He made a sound somewhere between a growl and a moan.</p><p>    "M-more," Sasuke demanded. Naruto grinned, picking up Sasuke's legs and swinging them over his shoulders. Sasuke felt his whole cock finally enter him, and Naruto began to pound against him. "Naruto, Naruto, <em>Naruto</em>...!" He was dizzy with pleasure, crying out with each thrust, ecstasy sweeping through his body.</p><p>     "Sasuke, so good- <em>ah</em>!- fuck yeah...!" Sasuke sank his hands into Naruto's hair, trying to tell him he liked it, trying to make him stay put and move more at the same time. Sasuke's breathing was going erratic again, but this time he couldn't get it back under control. <em>I'm not gonna last much longer... </em>"I love how you pull my hair," Naruto muttered. His eyes opened, and Sasuke fell into them.</p><p>     "Naruto!" he warned. "I-I'm gonna-!"</p><p>     "<em>Yes</em> Sasuke, yes, <em>ah</em>-!"</p><p> </p><p>     His orgasm slammed into him full-force, his vision blanking as he snapped upward, thrusting wildly into Naruto's hand. He was overwhelmed, every sense exploding. Through it all, he could feel Naruto's breath on his neck, the scent of his skin heady in his nose. Naruto's climax was an aftershock to his own, their bodies responding to one another. </p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke panted as he came down, struggling to catch his breath. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. <em>Are those... tears...? </em>Naruto gave a breathy laugh against Sasuke's chest, reaching up one more time. He wiped tears from Sasuke's face with his thumb.</p><p>    "W-why am I...?" Naruto just smiled, rolling on top of Sasuke, his arms folded on his chest.</p><p>    "That good, huh?" Sasuke didn't know how to respond. He just raised one leaden arm and let it drop across Naruto's shoulders. It was the best attempt at holding him he could manage right then. Naruto smiled again, flopping to the side and tucking himself further under Sasuke's arm. "Na, Sasuke, you made a huge mess," he noted, trailing one finger through the cum smeared across Sasuke's stomach.</p><p>    "Usuratonkachi! Don't touch it, it's gross!" Naruto raised a brow, popping his finger into his mouth.</p><p>    "I've had grosser."</p><p> </p><p>    Sasuke batted lightly at his head. Naruto just laughed. Sasuke found himself smiling, toying with Naruto's hair as he shut his eyes.</p><p>    "Someone sleepy?" Naruto teased, tapping at his nose. Sasuke shook his head, trying to get him to stop.</p><p>    "Don't be annoying, boot licker."</p><p>    "Sorry, Sasuke. I'm just so happy..." He shuffled around, and Sasuke felt something tickling his stomach. He cracked one eye open. Naruto had somehow obtained a box of tissues, and now he was wiping Sasuke down with a smile on his face.</p><p>    "I can clean myself, usuratonkachi."</p><p>    "Just let me take care of you."</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke paused. He said it with such a loving tone, as if that was all he'd ever wanted to do. Sasuke let him finish in silence, watching with wide eyes. His limbs still felt weak and jelly-like, but he forced himself up when Naruto turned around to dispose of the tissues. When he turned back, Sasuke was waiting there to catch him in the tenderest kiss he could give him. Naruto sighed into it, and they held each other's faces as they shifted to lay side-by-side, never once breaking it. It was unlike any other kiss Sasuke had ever had, let alone one he had initiated. When they finally pulled apart, Naruto had tears in his eyes.</p><p>     "What are <em>you</em> crying for, dobe?"</p><p>     "I just love you so much."</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto may as well have punched him in the gut. The raw emotion that clawed its way up Sasuke's throat winded him, choked him, made it impossible to answer him. He was frightened and nervous and embarrassed and overjoyed and... it all just blended together in a crazy mix of signals he couldn't parse out. He pulled Naruto close, as close as he possibly could, their hearts beating right against each other. He clung to Naruto as if his life depended on it, and Naruto clung back, and for a few moments all they did was breath together.</p><p>     "I... I love you, too."</p><p> </p><p>     The words sounded foreign even to Sasuke's ears, but they rang true all the same. <em>The reason this has all been so difficult, is because I love him so much... </em></p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke would never admit to crying twice in one night, and Naruto did him the favor of not mentioning the dried streaks on both their faces when they awoke with the sunrise. They just laid together, wrapped up in each other, and drinking in the fact that they would always have each other.</p><p> </p><p>     Always.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wrong place wrong time leads to Sasuke having no choice but to rely on Naruto's care. Does he even remember how to be cared for?</p><p>In which Naruto keeps being so sweet to him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw for drugs (painkillers, as prescribed not abused)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     It just wasn't Sasuke's day.</p><p> </p><p>     The case had seemed straightforward enough. Just gathering some information on a neighborhood drug house. But his investigation led him to discover far more than he bargained for, and he paid the price. As it turns out, getting caught in the cross-fire between competing cartels was serious business.</p><p>  </p><p>     Naruto strong-armed the case to the police's desk while Sasuke was in the hospital, then bullied his way into being at the lead. Sasuke was released before Naruto was finished, so he tasked Sakura with his care at first. The first few days, Sasuke was too doped up on painkillers to do much more than complain a little. He didn't remember a lot of what happened, but he knew he'd asked after Naruto at least two or three times. From what he recalled, Sakura had done a good job and he didn't necessarily hate that she was there. As soon as he was weaning off the drugs and Naruto had dumped all of his personal days into staying home to take care of him (despite Sasuke's many, many protests in his more lucid moments), though, it was <em>thanks for everything Sakura but please get the fuck out of my house now. </em>Evidently Sasuke was a difficult patient (shocker) so Sakura didn't mind being sent home.</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto was a different story.</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke heard the front door slam. Naruto had basically moved in at that point, so his presence wasn't unexpected. What was unexpected was the fact that he was <em>fuming</em> already. </p><p>     "You sent her away?!" he accused. Sasuke snorted, spooning a mouthful of soup.</p><p>     "Yeah."</p><p>     "Why the hell would you do that?!"</p><p>     "Don't need help."</p><p>     "You have <em>broken bones</em>, whattya mean you 'don't need help'?!"</p><p>     "I'm ambidextrous, Naruto, so it doesn't matter that my right hand is out of commission." He demonstrated by eating more soup with his left. "Further, now that I'm sorta in my right mind I can figure out how to do just about anything without her, so there's no point in her wasting time being here. Plus..."</p><p> </p><p>     He trailed off. His jaw hurt, he didn't want to talk anyway, so fuck it. <em>Stop before I say too much</em>. He turned irritably back to his soup, eating so he wouldn't have to talk. Naruto saw right through it, though, taking a seat opposite him.</p><p>     "Plus what, Sasuke?"</p><p> </p><p>    He frowned. That gentle tone of voice won him over every single time. Naruto had ways of making him talk that no one else did.</p><p>    "The things I do actually need help with... they're embarrassing."</p><p>    "What things?" Sasuke swallowed another mouthful.</p><p>    "Bathing, dressing..." Naruto blinked.</p><p>    "You don't like that she saw you naked," he translated. Sasuke's blush was furious, but he didn't say anything. "That's what it is, isn't it? You're embarrassed that she had to bathe and dress you."</p><p>    "Shut up, usuratonkachi."</p><p>    "Well, Sasuke, it's understandable you'd be uncomfortable, but... you need to bathe and wear clothes."</p><p>    "I know."</p><p>    "Who else was I supposed to ask? I don't know any other former nurses, after all." Sasuke shrugged. He was grateful, actually, that of anyone he could ask, he'd chosen Sakura. He would have put up way more of a fight with anyone else. "I picked her 'cause at least you know her. You'd be way too belligerent with anyone else. I know you don't trust <em>anyone</em> enough to do things like that, but-"</p><p>     "Not true."</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke wanted to smack himself. <em>Maybe it's the meds making me so talkative. Damn these things...</em></p><p>     "Who, then?" Sasuke's gaze flickered between Naruto's face and the soup, settling at last on the soup so he could buy himself time with another spoonful.</p><p>     "... you," he said at last. Naruto's grin spread across his face like wings unfurling.</p><p>     "Me?"</p><p>     "Who else, dobe?" he snapped. Naruto couldn't hide how happy he was. It took far longer than it would with damn-near anyone else, but finally, Naruto had convinced Sasuke he could lean on him the way partners should. Sasuke wasn't particularly happy to be injured and needing help in the first place, but he supposed that was a good thing in the long run.</p><p>     "So Sakura mentioned baths are better. Is that true?"</p><p>     "Yeah. Shower's dangerous."</p><p> </p><p>     He pouted at the sling his right arm was in. How they'd managed to break the humerus rather than the radius was beyond him. It made life even more inconvenient, since he couldn't move the arm at all. As it turned out, having an entire arm immobilized could really mess with a person's ability to balance. Combine that with the pain meds' dizziness, and it was a recipe for disaster. The arm was going to take a long time to heal, too. He was already working to keep it strong. It hurt to stretch and flex his hand and wrist regularly, but Sakura had reiterated the importance of doing that, so he made sure to keep at it. He was doing it now, distracting himself from the pain with soup and distracting himself from the soup with pain.</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto nodded, getting up and digging through the fridge for sandwich components. <em>They just had to break my jaw, huh? I'm gonna be eating soup and yogurt for the rest of my life... </em>He was still eating slowly when Naruto rejoined him. He was only eating because he had to take medicine, and he didn't want to take medicine, so he just prolonged the ordeal of eating to put it off longer. It was getting harder to hide that he was starting to hurt, though. His arm throbbed, his ribs screamed at every little shift of his weight in the chair, and each spoonful of soup made little twinges of pain stab at his jaw. Finally, he just pushed the rest of the soup away, frustrated and tired.</p><p>    "Time for meds, huh?" Sasuke glanced up at Naruto, who had somehow already inhaled his sandwich. He hated how transparent he was, but it couldn't be helped. Sasuke nodded. "You want some ice for your mouth while I run the bath?" Sasuke sighed, then nodded again. Naruto looked strangely happy to slap together an ice pack for him, even pressing it gently to his face. Sasuke only twitched a little at the sensation of cold, replacing Naruto's hand with his own so he could start the bath. Sasuke listened to the water running. <em>The process of getting up and down is what hurts most right now. Once I'm up, walking to the bathroom will be easy. Just gotta get up... </em></p><p> </p><p>     He was still struggling to do so when Naruto came back out. </p><p>     "Hey, hey, let me help you!" Sasuke glared, but let Naruto straighten him out anyway. He was, once again, starting to sweat. <em>I'm so sick of these fuckin' side effects... </em>"You gonna make it to the bathroom?"</p><p>     "Yeah. Once I'm up I'm good." <em>Getting into the tub's gonna be a nightmare, though... </em>Sasuke hobbled there with Naruto's help. His legs and hips were fine for the most part, but he had large bruises everywhere that were certainly still tender. <em>This is some absolute bullshit. I should never have taken that job... </em></p><p> </p><p>     The bathroom was warm and humid. Sasuke was able to get his tanktop off himself, and dropping his pants was easy. Naruto just had to help him kick them off, since he couldn't bend down without his ribs trying to kill him. Lastly, Naruto and Sasuke worked together to wrap his arm in a plastic bag, just to make sure the sling didn't get wet. He huffed at the waiting tub, knowing it was gonna hurt and not at all looking forward to it as Naruto took off his own shirt.</p><p>     "It's alright, 'Suke, I gotcha."</p><p>     "Hn."</p><p> </p><p>     Getting into the tub was even more difficult than Sasuke remembered. Maybe it was because his dose of painkillers was lower and he could actually remember more now. Maybe it was the fact that they'd basically worn off by then and Sasuke was just feeling the pain more than before. Either way, he found himself whimpering pitifully as Naruto lowered him in. He couldn't twist or turn, couldn't grit his teeth to hold back the sound, and couldn't even continue to hold onto the safety bar in the shower once his arm started to rise above the level of his torso. Thankfully Naruto didn't drop him, or the impact would have definitely hurt. </p><p> </p><p>     Naruto gave him a few moments to catch his breath before he started washing. </p><p>     "I can do most of it myself," he insisted. Naruto just shook his head, smiling.</p><p>     "I'm helping you. Just relax and stop talking. I know your jaw hurts." Sasuke pouted, but allowed Naruto to work without complaint. He wouldn't admit it, but it <em>did</em> feel nice to let Naruto wash him. He didn't have to worry about trying to reach his feet; Naruto was already on it, and giving them a light massage while he was there. He worked his way slowly up Sasuke's calves, careful to avoid pressing down on his bruises. Then up his thighs, still gentle. Sasuke only intervened when he felt Naruto's fingers edge toward his crotch, pushing his hand away.</p><p>     "I can do that." Naruto raised a brow.</p><p>     "You'll let me fuck you but you won't let me wash you? You're such a backwards guy." Nonetheless, he let Sasuke wash his own genitals, instead choosing to focus on Sasuke's hair. Between the broken arm and ribs, Sasuke wasn't able to do it himself at all. He wished repeatedly he'd had the foresight to install a detachable shower head so he could at least rinse it on his own, but wishing didn't do him any good, so he just resigned himself to the next however many weeks of not being able to. Naruto seemed to be having fun, at least, combing through it with his fingers and massaging Sasuke's scalp. It made little shivers race through him. He allowed just one pleased sigh, at which Naruto sucked in a breath. "You're not washing anymore, are you?"</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke's eyes shot open. He was not, in fact, washing anymore, but his hand was still down there. <em>Was I just...? </em>Naruto laughed at his shocked expression, immediately making Sasuke sour.</p><p>     "Take a picture, dobe, it'll last longer."</p><p>     "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just... you're never like this, Sasuke, it's so wild!"</p><p>     "What do you mean?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>     "You mean you haven't noticed? You've barely got a filter lately. You do things without thinking. It's so unlike you. This is just another example."</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke flushed, refusing now to make eye contact. <em>Of course I noticed, I just didn't realize how out there I've been. Fuck, what if I did something like that in front of Sakura?! I'd never be able to look her in the eye again...</em></p><p>     "I know what you're thinking, and the answer is <em>no</em>, you didn't do anything embarrassing like that in front of Sakura. You just complained and resisted a lot."</p><p>     "Th-that's not what i was thinking!" <em>It's exactly what I was thinking... </em>Naruto rolled his eyes.</p><p>     "Yeah, sure, okay," he said dismissively. If Sasuke could cross his arms, he would. Instead he settled for an incredibly ineffectual glare.</p><p> </p><p>     They let most of the water drain out before Sasuke even attempted to get up. This time he couldn't hide that it hurt, leaning heavily on Naruto and making pained sounds he couldn't suppress. </p><p>     "You're doing great," Naruto murmured, placing a kiss against Sasuke's wet hair. He clutched the safety rail so hard his knuckles turned white, focusing on just breathing, even though his ribs hurt with every movement. Naruto was drying him with a towel as quickly as he could. Sasuke didn't complain this time. He just wanted it to be over. Naruto set the towel over his shoulders and helped him step out. He wobbled his way back to the bedroom, Naruto discarding the plastic from his arm on the way. He held onto the bedframe while Naruto pulled back the covers and rearranged his fortress of pillows. Sasuke groaned as he slid into bed. "Just another minute, 'Suke," Naruto assured quietly, opening the pill bottle. As much as he hated the pills, Sasuke needed them. He couldn't ignore the pulse-points of pain throughout his body now. Naruto slipped it to him easily, almost unaware of the medicine as he drank the water with it. Naruto seemed satisfied with seeing Sasuke drink the whole glass, setting it back on the nightstand empty. Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and picked the towel up off Sasuke's shoulders, drying his hair now. Sasuke kept his eyes closed, enjoying it. <em>As loud and obnoxious and clumsy as he usually is, he can really be soft when it counts... </em>"Y'know Sasuke, about earlier, in the bath-"</p><p>     "Don't," he warned.</p><p>     "Let me finish," he chided. Sasuke pursed his lips. "I don't want you to think I was judging you or anything. I totally get it." Sasuke raised a brow.</p><p>     "Oh?"</p><p>     "Yeah. It makes perfect sense. You're hurting, and it feels like your body isn't working right anymore, but that one thing still feels good and works right. You can do that in front of me, so why wouldn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke blinked. <em>I hadn't even thought of any of that, but... I suppose that <span class="u">does</span> make sense, doesn't it... </em>Naruto stroked the right side of his jaw, the side that wasn't broken.</p><p>     "I can't do much to make you feel better, but... I can do that, at least." He glanced down at Sasuke's cock for emphasis. Sasuke's cheeks went red again.</p><p>     "But what about you?" Naruto laughed.</p><p>     "I'm a big boy, Sasuke. I can take care of both of us at the same time."</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto kissed Sasuke softly, no tongue to avoid hurting him, then carefully placed himself between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke swallowed. He looked horrible. His body was covered in dark, ugly bruises, some of them still black and purple, others starting to turn sickly yellows and greens. He looked more like a leper than someone's lover. <em>There's no way he's not turned off by that. He shouldn't feel obligated to do that right now...</em></p><p>    "Naruto, you don't have to-"</p><p>    "Shh. I want to."</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto's palms ran up the length of Sasuke's legs, putting pressure on unmarked areas and only skirting lightly over the damaged spots. Sasuke's body responded instantly, twitching and sensitive. </p><p>    "That's right," Naruto breathed. "You wouldn't have been able to do anything in the hospital or those first few days here, right...?" Sasuke nodded, his breath escaping in hot puffs. "No wonder you're so responsive, then..." His breath fanned over Sasuke's thigh, running his tongue along the inside. Sasuke had to consciously focus on not tensing in anticipation; tensing would just hurt. He jerked suddenly when Naruto took one of his balls into his mouth with no warning whatsoever, knocking the wind out of himself.</p><p>    "Fuck, goddamn it-!" Naruto immediately let go as Sasuke curled around his ribs, trying to remember how to breathe.</p><p>    "You can't move like that, Sasuke, what are you doing?!"<br/>    "You could have fucking warned me, asshole!" he hissed, groaning again as Naruto helped him sit upright. Naruto rubbed his sternum, regulating him. "Fuck..."</p><p>    "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you'd react so strongly." Sasuke closed his eyes, still trying to breathe right.</p><p>    "I'm not... u-used to it, dobe." He opened his eyes to Naruto's confused face, blonde locks falling into his eyes.</p><p>    "Used to what, exactly?"<br/>    "Mouths being... <em>down there</em>..." Naruto's eyes widened.</p><p>    "You mean you've never had a blowjob?" he asked incredulously. Sasuke felt his ears flushing now, too. "<em>Never</em>?!"</p><p>    "I didn't trust anyone else enough to let them fuck me, what makes you think a blowjob would be any different?" he snapped. He immediately covered his face, hiding the fact that it'd gone crimson. "Also can we not call it a blowjob?"<br/>    "What's wrong with blowjob? Blowjob, blowjob, blowjob."</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke smacked his hand over Naruto's mouth.</p><p>     "Just call it oral or something. I don't like that one." Naruto raised a brow again. Sasuke was afraid maybe that expression had rubbed off on him after watching Sasuke himself do it for so many years. He was starting to see how annoying it was. </p><p>     "Fine, oral, whatever you wanna call it. But seriously, never?"</p><p>     "Never." Naruto considered Sasuke's face for a moment, then shrugged.</p><p>     "Well, there's a first time for everything, right?"</p><p> </p><p>     With that, he swooped back down toward Sasuke's crotch.</p><p>     "Can I suck your balls, Sasuke?" He hid his face behind his hand again, burning with embarrassment.</p><p>     "Do whatever you want."</p><p> </p><p>     That seemed to make Naruto happy, actually. He hummed a little as he took Sasuke's testicle into his mouth again. His breath puffed hot on Sasuke's shaft, and the feeling of Naruto's tongue and teeth around his sack was... weird, but definitely not bad. He moaned a little as Naruto sucked on it, massaging it with his tongue. He fondled the other one in his hand. Sasuke was hardening far quicker than he thought he should be, but he wasn't about to complain; this was the best he'd felt since before the incident. He moaned again when Naruto switched sides,</p><p>     "Naruto, ha-<em>ah</em>...!"</p><p>     "Does it feel good, Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke shuddered. His voice had dropped into a sexy, sultry whisper that lingered in Sasuke's ears. </p><p>     "Y-yes," he breathed. Naruto chuckled, his lips ghosting Sasuke's shaft.</p><p>     "Good. I want you to feel good, Sasuke..." His tongue lapped at the tip of Sasuke's cock, making him tilt his head back with a moan. "God, you taste so good, Sasuke. I've been wanting this for so long..."</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto's mouth was hot and wet, and the way his tongue worked in circles around his cock made Sasuke's toes curl.</p><p>     "Oh f-fuck...!" Naruto's hum vibrated through his whole body. It was a good thing he liked having his hair pulled, because Sasuke wasn't sure he could stop once his hand tangled in it. Naruto started sucking now, adding his hand back to Sasuke's balls to grope and massage them, sending little shocks of pleasure up and down his spine. It hurt to breathe as heavily as he was, but the arousal outweighed it. Sasuke fisted Naruto's hair even harder, trying to tell him to move as his words got caught in his throat. Naruto knew, though. He started to bob up and down, making Sasuke gasp on the inhale and moan louder on the exhale.</p><p>     "Yes, baby," he praised as he raised his head for a gulp of air. Naruto was clearly getting excited, too, his blush extending from nose to ears and cheeks to chest. "Show me how much you like it."</p><p> </p><p>     And Sasuke did. Naruto's name became the only word he knew as he started sucking even more enthusiastically, using his right hand to assist while still toying with Sasuke's balls in the left. He couldn't figure out if the dizziness was from the painkillers or the pleasure, and at that point, Sasuke didn't care. He felt his climax approaching, felt that coiling heat low in his belly. Naruto could tell by the way Sasuke's noises pitched upward, his breathing more erratic. He didn't stop for a second; if anything, he sucked even harder, even faster, both of them lost in the throes of desire. Naruto's right hand disappeared, and instead, he took nearly all of Sasuke's length in his mouth. He writhed, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, his vision going fuzzy at the edges. Naruto was moaning around him, only serving to encourage Sasuke's moans. </p><p>    "N-Naruto, I'm gonna-!"</p><p> </p><p>     He spilled himself in Naruto's mouth, throwing his head back with his mouth open in a silent scream. It wasn't until he was coming back down from his orgasm that he realized he was still pulling Naruto's hair, using it to hold his head down. He released him immediately.</p><p>    "Oh my god, I'm so-"</p><p>    "You better not apologize, bastard." Sasuke froze, a chill branching out from his spine to make his limbs feel like ice. He'd never heard Naruto's voice like that. It was dark and husky and his eyes were still filled with an almost predatory glint. He licked the cum from his lips and sucked the last few droplets from Sasuke's tip, making him moan weakly. "If I didn't want to swallow, I wouldn't have swallowed. Got it?"</p><p>    </p><p>     Sasuke nodded almost imperceptibly as Naruto drew himself back up on his knees, stretching his arms over his head. A full condom hung loose from his cock. Sasuke watched blearily as he pulled it off, tied it, and tossed it at the trash bin. When had he taken off his pants? Where had he even gotten a condom from? Sasuke didn't know or care. He just watched as Naruto crawled up the length of his body, kissing him hard. Sasuke screwed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the pangs in his jaw. He yelped into Naruto's mouth as his tongue pried his jaw open, meeting his for only a moment before he pulled back, cradling the broken side of Sasuke's jaw before he could manage to get his own hand there.</p><p>     "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," he hushed, kissing it feather-light. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Let me get you some ice, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke nodded, letting his eyes drift shut. His pulse thumped hard in the muscle and bone, and the dizziness was steadily becoming more overwhelming. It tugged at his mind, making him lose focus. He wasn't sure how long Naruto was gone or when exactly he returned, about to drop off when the sensation of cold against his jaw shocked him out of it. It made pain shoot across his mouth and up into his temple, a feeble whimper moving past his lips before he could stop it. Naruto shushed him. He couldn't tell where his voice was coming from. When he opened his eyes, the room whipped around in blurry circles. </p><p>    "I know it hurts. I'm sorry."</p><p>    "Not your fault," Sasuke replied, the sound muffled by a mostly-closed mouth as he closed his eyes again.</p><p>    "I can't believe I forgot for even a second, I feel so-"</p><p>    "Naruto."</p><p> </p><p>    He stopped talking, instead busying himself with stroking his finger down the bridge of Sasuke's nose. It felt nice. The drugs weighed him down, made him feel heavy and floating all at once. He was so tired all of a sudden. He could have slept for years.</p><p>    "How do you feel?" Naruto asked after a few silent moments.</p><p>    "Drunk," Sasuke answered slowly. Naruto snorted.</p><p>    "Drunk?" Sasuke nodded a little.</p><p>    "Dizzy, sleepy, forgetting..." <em>How strange to say "forgetting". Am I forgetting something? What was I aware of forgetting a second ago that I'm not aware of now? I'm so... confused... </em></p><p> </p><p>     He felt the bed shift as Naruto wriggled around. Sasuke reached out blindly for his hand. He entwined their fingers together when he finally found it, sighing. Naruto was there. Naruto was stable and present and Naruto would make things feel less confusing. Sasuke was sure of it somehow. He didn't notice he was talking until he felt his own voice catching in his throat.</p><p>    "... glad you're here now... I love you..."</p><p> </p><p>     He could feel Naruto's smile on him even with his eyes closed. He left a kiss so light on his forehead he almost thought he imagined it.</p><p>    "I love you too."</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke thought he sounded teary, but he couldn't figure out how to get his voice back out. He felt like he was falling, and the black behind his eyes was swallowing him whole. He wasn't scared, though; Naruto's presence was a nightlight in the corner of his mind. With him, he wasn't scared at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Returning to work is hard on both of them. Is it time for a heart-to-heart about changing their path in life?</p><p>tw for mental health stuff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Going back to work sucked.</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto ran out of days four weeks into Sasuke's recovery. The incident that left Sasuke hurt to begin with had triggered a deep depression that Naruto had been good at distracting him from. With him gone, though, Sasuke was suddenly plunged into long days of isolation that just sunk him further into the depressive episode. And what was Sasuke's go-to coping mechanism? If you guessed "withdrawing", congratulations! You're a winner! </p><p> </p><p>     Naruto, on the other hand, was experiencing a damn-near debilitating case of separation anxiety. He annoyed Sasuke with constant calls and texts throughout the day to make sure he was okay, and then continued to fuss over him when he got home. It temporarily relieved his feelings of isolation, sure, but it also made him bristle. Naruto's worries over Sasuke's ability to care for himself wounded his ego. He sunk further into the depression's grip, feeling useless and needy but too stubborn to express any of it properly. </p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke had been eager to occupy himself with work again, but he'd forgotten the things that made his job even worse than everything they'd gone through with the recovery. He forgot how many sleepless nights he spent trying to work out a case, the crazy hours and travel involved in tracking people down and gathering intel, the mental and physical strain, the sometimes sudden droughts followed by upticks in work that were nearly insurmountable. There were times now when Naruto and Sasuke operated on completely opposing schedules, one falling into bed at the same time the other was dragging himself out. Sasuke had taken pride in his work for years now, had erected his self-esteem around his performance and success. Now it felt like a cage, and like a wild animal, all he could do was gnaw at the bars until he could find another way out.</p><p> </p><p>     He was exhausted. He and Naruto had finally managed to come home around the same time and ordered take-out, both too tired to cook. They half-focused on the TV for less than 20 minutes before deciding they'd rather lay in bed together. Naruto was spooning him, pressed tightly to Sasuke's back. They'd only been there a few minutes, but Sasuke was already dozing off.</p><p>    "Sasuke." He shifted, stretching a little to wake himself back up.</p><p>    "What, dobe?"</p><p>    "I wanna quit my job."</p><p> </p><p>    He turned around, anticipating it to be a joke. It wasn't. Naruto looked just as exhausted as he did, his eyes glassy and bloodshot. He looked... <em>unwell</em>, even.</p><p>    "Why? Did something happen?" Naruto shook his head.</p><p>    "Nothing in particular. I just..." He sighed a little, rubbing at his eyes. "You know how I am. I put my heart and soul into this work. Ever since you left the force, though, I've been thinking: is there a better way for me to make a difference? Is it really possible to change such a shitty system from the inside out?" He faltered. "I know I'm overly optimistic so this sounds really weird, but... I think I'm finally coming to terms with the fact that I'm just one guy. And I... I can't do it alone. It's agonizing trying so hard to be good in a place where you're expected to do the wrong thing. I just..." He sighed again. Each word seemed to drain him even more. "When I took all that time off during your recovery, I realized just how much my job was killing me. I <em>dreaded</em> going back to work. And I... I started looking into going back to school."</p><p> </p><p>    Sasuke propped himself up on his arm.</p><p>    "Back to school?" he repeated, bewildered. Naruto nodded.</p><p>    "I think I'd like to be a nurse instead. Or a social worker. I haven't really... figured it out yet. There are a lot of options and a lot of it depends on what schools are flexible enough for me to keep working while taking classes. But... I think I wanna do that." Sasuke blinked a few times, letting all that information sink in.</p><p>    "Then do it," he said when he realized Naruto was waiting for some kind of response.</p><p>    "I-I want to, but..."</p><p>    "But what?" He bit his lower lip.</p><p>    "It'll probably fuck up the finances. I'll definitely have to take out student loans, and probably take a lower paying job doing something else, and-"</p><p>    "Naruto," Sasuke shushed, placing his finger over his lips. "If you're hesitating because you're worried about me... just don't. We'll make this work. People do it all the time. There are so many worse things out there than a career change. As for debt..." He snorted. "You're acting as if I'm not swimming in medical bills."</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto nodded.</p><p>     "Thank you." Sasuke raised a brow.</p><p>     "For what?"</p><p>     "Supporting me."</p><p>     "Of course I support you, usuratonkachi. That's what I'm here for." The wheels churned in Sasuke's head, and an idea slowly formed. It took the shape of a key to his locked cage. "Y'know, Naruto..." he began. Naruto's gaze flickered back up to his face. "I've been thinking lately I'm not too thrilled with my job, either."</p><p> </p><p>     It was Naruto's turn to prop himself up on one arm, intrigued.</p><p>     "What if... we both quit, took shitty jobs and rented a shitty apartment and went to school together?" Naruto's eyes widened.</p><p>     "Are you serious?"</p><p>     "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"<br/>     "I just... I dunno. You seem so established. You own a house."<br/>     "<em>My brother</em> owned a house. I just inherited it. And not for nothing, but rent would be way cheaper than this insane fuckin' mortgage."</p><p>     "So, wait wait wait. You're gonna sell the house?" Naruto asked incredulously. Sasuke shrugged.<br/>     "We'd probably get enough to pay off the medical bills and both our loans. Or we could take out loans and live off the house money for a couple years while we're in school and clawing our way up new ladders."</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto rolled onto his back, looking dazed.</p><p>     "Are you okay?"<br/>     "Y-yeah, I just..." Naruto laughed a little. "I honestly expected a fight over this."</p><p>     "A fight?"<br/>     "Yeah."<br/>     "Why?"<br/>     "Don't most couples fight when they take a hit to the ol' wallet?" Sasuke snorted.</p><p>     "We're not most couples, dobe. Besides, however shitty our financial situation gets, I guarantee you mine's been worse at some time or another."<br/>     "Yeah, mine too..."</p><p> </p><p>     For a few moments they just laid together in silence, considering all the new options.</p><p>     "Y'know, I had ruled out a few schools 'cause of the distance, but if we're open to moving..." Sasuke smiled. Naruto could get a bit obsessive when a new idea popped into his tiny little brain, and while it was endearing, he also knew that if he didn't distract him soon they'd both be up all night doing research on their laptops.</p><p>     "Let's talk about it more another time. We're both tired." Naruto nodded, closing the small distance between them to kiss Sasuke. He sighed against Naruto's lips, opening his mouth for him without hesitation. Naruto chuckled a little, nibbling on Sasuke's lower lip.</p><p>     "Feeling a type of way, babe?" Sasuke smirked, carding his fingers through Naruto's hair.</p><p>     "Hn... nope. Just like your kisses..."</p><p> </p><p>      Their lips met again, and then their tongues. Sasuke could tell Naruto was still reveling in the fact that they could makeout like this again; all those weeks with only little pecks on the lips while Sasuke's jaw healed had nearly driven him crazy. Naruto had been making up for lost time ever since Sasuke was given the all-clear by the doctor. Even now, his tongue was exploring every inch of Sasuke's mouth, greedily taking in the taste of him. He'd be lying if he said it didn't turn him on, heat licking up his spine already.</p><p>     "Sasuke... <em>ngh</em>, know you're tired... f-fuck your thighs, please?" Naruto managed brokenly between kisses. He rutted against Sasuke, and he could feel how hard Naruto's cock already was.</p><p>     "Tired," Sasuke whined.<br/>     "I'll jerk you off, too," Naruto promised. "I'll do anything baby, <em>please</em>...?"</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke knew he was being unnecessarily lazy, but he hadn't slept the last two days, and his body was making that fact extremely apparent; his pulse throbbed in his temples more than his groin, and even with the promise of sex on the table his eyelids felt heavy. But Naruto seemed desperate, and a no-work orgasm was too good to turn down. He nodded at last, and Naruto growled into his mouth, eager and impatient. Sasuke pulled Naruto's pants off while he rummaged in the nighttable for condoms and lube. Usually Naruto preferred doing it bare regardless of clean-up, but neither were in the mood for that now. Sasuke wriggled out of his own pants and rolled back onto his left side. He felt Naruto's hand press between his legs from behind, slathering them in lube. Naruto's cock slid between them as he rolled a condom over Sasuke. He couldn't suppress the little moan that escaped him. Naruto didn't even attempt to hold back his own noises; his moan was loud in Sasuke's ear, making him shudder.</p><p>     "You really do have a fetish," Sasuke laughed, breathily. Naruto growled as he nipped his ear.</p><p>     "For legs like yours, anyone would," he replied.</p><p> </p><p>     They shuddered together as Naruto started to move, thrusting between Sasuke's thighs and tugging on his quickly-hardening cock. Naruto was already leaking pre-come- Sasuke could feel it- and that only made Sasuke moan and rut into Naruto's hand. </p><p>     "So fucking hot, Sasuke," Naruto mumbled. He thrusted harder, the slapping sound of skin-on-skin starting to fill the room, making their hearts race. "Ah, I love... <em>f-fuck.</em>.. love your thighs, Sasuke..." His mouth moved over Sasuke's shoulder, licking and sucking, and he finally bit down on a spot that would be covered by his clothes. Sasuke keened. Naruto lapped at the bite-marks in an unneeded apology. "Sasuke," he panted. "Sasuke, <em>ngh</em>, so good... Sasuke...!"</p><p> </p><p>     He smirked, clenching his thighs around Naruto's cock. </p><p>     "O-oh fuck, oh god, S-Sasuke...!"</p><p>     "Naruto..." he purred. Naruto's hips stuttered, his breathing and movements becoming erratic. A jolt of pleasure shot through Sasuke as Naruto's hand picked up speed.</p><p>     "Come with me, Sasuke," he begged. "Please...!"</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto tensed, and Sasuke felt him come with a heady moan. Sasuke followed suit, Naruto's pleasure making his own suddenly skyrocket. </p><p> </p><p>     For a few moments they just laid there, panting and just a bit sweaty. Sasuke dealt with his condom and tossed it aside, unsure if it even made it to the garbage can. Naruto took a minute longer to catch his breath before doing the same and wiping down the stickiness from Sasuke's thighs with some nearby tissues.</p><p>     "We should take a shower," Sasuke murmured, even as his eyes drift shut. Naruto grunted, cuddling up closer to Sasuke, wrapping both his arms around him. Sasuke twisted back just enough to share a deep kiss. "Satisfied?" he asked as he pulled away. Naruto nodded against his shoulder, kissing it lightly.</p><p>     "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke glanced back at him.</p><p>     "What for, bootlicker?" Naruto snorted, even as he held on tighter.</p><p>     "For reminding me that we'll be okay no matter what." Sasuke snorted back, patting Naruto's hand.</p><p>     "Of course we will, usuratonkachi. We're a team." He felt Naruto's lips curve into a smile against his skin. Their fingers laced together of their own accord, resting against Sasuke's stomach.</p><p>     "Yeah. A team..."</p><p> </p><p>     That night, they slept well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their lives seem completely different now, but some things never change.</p><p>In which Sasuke gets some validation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     It took months to get everything sorted out.</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke put the house on the market and spent a lot of time finishing up his caseloads. He gave what he could to his usual teammates- Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu- and what they couldn't handle or didn't want to touch was dumped unceremoniously in the police department's lap. Sasuke had always been the most daring of the bunch, willing and able to take on cases far beyond a single PI's usual caliber on his own. It's why he often led the investigations they joined him on, even if he hadn't been the one to initially take the case. That's also why he ended up being the one who got his ass kicked, as Suigetsu frequently reminded him. It took Naruto a little while longer to submit his resignation; by then, they'd sold the house. In a whirlwind of activity, they packed, moved, and were suddenly transplants in a quaint college town. It was very unlike the big city they grew up in, that Naruto had never even left, even though they were only two or three hours away. "I see now why you made fun of me for calling your house suburban," Naruto said as they unloaded boxes into their new rental house. "That was just the outskirts of the city. But this? <em>This</em> is suburban." Sasuke had rolled his eyes at that. Sasuke had traveled a bit in his youth, bouncing between big cities. He'd often ended up in rural areas, and given half a chance, he'd probably become a backwoods hermit. He knew Naruto couldn't live like that, though. He needed people around, he needed things to do and places to go. He needed the constant stimulation of a city. Adjusting to a suburban lifestyle was going to be very difficult for him as it was. At least had a car, so Naruto wouldn't feel trapped in the middle of nowhere. He had a way out, a way to travel and get some air. Sasuke made sure of that.</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto was the one who found them both jobs at a 24/7 call center just past the college. They worked long hours for shit pay, raking in a bit more than their peers because they were both bilingual. It was enough to pay rent and put food on the table, so they didn't complain. In fact, Sasuke almost liked this job better. He liked knowing what was expected of him and what kinds of calls he'd be handling. He liked knowing exactly how many hours he'd be working. He liked not having to be on constant high-alert for anything going wrong. He just spoke on the phone in the same calm, professional tone he used with hysterical clients as a PI, and he logged their ridiculous customer service complaints, and he requested refunds and re-orders and it was all incredibly mundane and low-stakes. He wondered when he'd become so dull; his younger self would have kicked and screamed at the mere idea of sitting at a desk all night taking meaningless phone calls. Maybe he was okay with it because he was in a much better place mentally and emotionally now- he didn't need to chase power to feel accomplished or thrill-seek to feel alive anymore. Maybe it was because of his connections to others- he couldn't throw himself into danger anymore, he had Naruto's well-being to think of. Or maybe it wasn't that deep and he was just getting old and tired. Whatever.</p><p> </p><p>     Starting school felt strange. Sasuke and Naruto had both attempted college when they were younger, and neither of them had made it through their degrees. They'd actually dropped out and enrolled in the police academy around the same time, Naruto having abandoned his Associate's degree halfway and Sasuke walking away from a Bachelor's before it really began. This school didn't have a big "continuing education" student population, but it had both of the degree programs they wanted so they sucked it up and went. They were often the only thirty-year-olds in classes full of kids, some as young as 16 and maxing out at 22. Some of their <em>professors</em> were younger than they were. It was why they'd chosen to take their classes together, knocking out gen-eds and getting into the swing of things before they separated to finish their degree-specific courses. They could always count on each other. There was always at least one person they could relate to sitting within arm's reach. And when they went home, they could laugh together about the kids' antics and struggle through the assignments together. It reminded them of how they'd been in high school, living off pizza and cup ramen while they made fun of the other kids and tried to focus on their homework.</p><p> </p><p>     As much as things changed, they also stayed the same.</p><p> </p><p>     Their second semester had them feeling older than ever: Mirai was in their class. They'd only seen her at a few functions here and there since she was a child, so they didn't really know her. But they saw Shikamaru's pictures with her throughout her life and he talked about her often enough for them to not forget her. They knew she was old enough to be in college now, but they hadn't anticipated her to be at the same school they were, <em>or</em> in the same Biology class. It was a big lecture hall, so they hadn't actually noticed each other until a few weeks in. She'd arrived late after her car got stuck in the snow, and there hadn't been any seats left toward the front. The pair had watched her tumble in, looking frazzled, and as she sat down beside Naruto she'd glanced over and squawked in surprise. It was only Naruto's hand shooting out to grab her that had kept her from falling out of her seat entirely.</p><p>     "Oh my god, I can't believe it's Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Uchiha! I'm sorry, I gotta take a picture. Uncle Shika's gonna lose his <em>mind</em>!"</p><p>     "Please, Mirai, we're classmates. Just call us Naruto and Sasuke," Naruto insisted, smiling sheepishly for the selfie. Sasuke was rather certain he'd blinked, not anticipating a flash, but he didn't care much. He was too busy trying to force the names of the components of a cell into his head past the endless mantra of <em>the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell</em> his brain had decided to latch onto for some godforsaken reason.</p><p>     "Hey, in the back! Cellphones away!" the professor barked from the front. </p><p>     "Sorry!" Naruto and Mirai cried in unison. They talked quietly together after that. It was mostly Naruto catching up on Mirai's life and asking after Kurenai, happily listening to her speak. She reminded Sasuke of a younger Naruto, bubbly and enthusiastic and full of energy and light. Naruto was still friendly and warm, still full of light, but the hyperactivity had slowly calmed over the years. Confidence built from experience had replaced the insecure brashness of his youth, too, and he'd learned how to listen instead of just hear. He still spoke a bit too casually with people, but he'd picked up a little tact somewhere along the way; he wasn't nearly as unfiltered as he used to be, not as raw or abrasive. Overwhelmingly, he was just sincere. Sasuke didn't use to stop and consider how they'd grown over the years, but lately, it seemed to be all he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>     They walked Mirai to her next class since it was on the way to the parking lot. She had hugged them both exuberantly before she ran into the building. Naruto had grabbed Sasuke's hand as they walked away, a big smile on his face. </p><p>     "It was really nice to see her, even if it was a bit shocking," Naruto said as he slid into the driver's seat. It was Sasuke's car, but Naruto almost always drove nowadays. Sasuke nodded with a non-committal hum. They were both unusually silent as Naruto drove along half-plowed streets. Thoughts he'd had before but never mentioned swirled in Sasuke's head. He glanced over at Naruto a few times, wondering if it was a good idea to voice them or not. They were nearly home when Sasuke glanced at him again, and this time Naruto glanced back since they were at a red light, meeting his gaze. "What?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head, leaning on the window. Naruto shrugged, focusing on the road as the light changed.</p><p> </p><p>     Their house was small and warm. Some might call it cramped, but they called it cozy. They shed their winter clothes, and Sasuke followed Naruto to the kitchen, both of them setting out ingredients and utensils. They danced around each other, placing light touches here and there. A hand to a lower back, a finger tapping an arm, one hip against another, shoulders brushing. It created a casual intimacy between them that wasn't quite there before. They were so used to touching now that they no longer flinched when they held hands in public, or hesitated when they kissed in front of others. They had even developed codes, of a sort, for different touches. The particular way Naruto brushed his hip could be the difference between <em>scooch over</em> or <em>come closer</em>. The way Sasuke slipped an arm around Naruto's waist from behind could be a greeting or an invitation. They read each other now as easily as they breathed.</p><p> </p><p>     Which meant Naruto knew damn well Sasuke was troubled by something, and was just biding his time to bring it up.</p><p> </p><p>     They made a simple meal of soup and sandwiches. Sasuke had tea and Naruto drank coffee. For a few moments, they ate and drank in the enduring silence, enjoying each other's company, and Sasuke hoped beyond hope that maybe Naruto hadn't noticed after all, or that if he had he wouldn't say anything this time. </p><p>     "So, Sasuke. What's on your mind?" <em>Fuck.</em> He shrugged, staring down into teacup. "You've been weird and quiet. Talk to me." Sasuke snorted a little.</p><p>     "I'm always weird and quiet." Naruto kicked him lightly under the table.</p><p>     "You know what I mean, bastard." They shared a brief chuckle, but Naruto's face quickly grew serious again, and so did Sasuke's, and now the silence was uncomfortable.</p><p>     "I've just been thinking stupid thoughts. It's really nothing."<br/>     "Clearly not. They're bothering you." Sasuke sighed.</p><p>     "I don't wanna upset you." Naruto's brows knit together in concern, and Sasuke knew he'd said the wrong thing. <em>I should have phrased that differently. He knows what that means... </em></p><p>     "Sasuke, you can talk to me. Always. Your feelings are important." He leaned over a little, searching his face. "Is it me? Did I do something?"</p><p>     "No! No," he assured quickly. "It's not you. It's entirely me. I'm just..." He sighed again, carding a hand through his hair. "I've just been thinking... about how things could have been." Naruto's head tilted just slightly to the left, interested. "I just... I look at the kids and I wonder what the hell I was doing at their age. They're so bright and optimistic and... I was never that way. Never. And I think... what would I have been like if things were different? What if I hadn't had a fucked up home life, what if I'd had a support system that wasn't made of other broken kids, what if... what if I'd done all these things so much earlier?" He shook his head, toying with the spoon in his near-empty bowl. "I guess I just... regret the choices I made when I was younger. I should have focused on school, I should have graduated and made something of myself instead of having to start all over a decade later. I feel like I'm.... behind."</p><p> </p><p>      Naruto nodded. Sasuke was finished. It would have been easier to eat razor blades than say all those words, but he did and it was over now.</p><p>      "Y'know, I've thought all those things, too." Sasuke glanced up. Naruto radiated warmth and understanding, even with a wistful smile on his face. "But y'know what? I decided it didn't matter. For some reason or another, I- we- needed to make those choices. I think... a lot of it had to do with you. We might not be together in the way we are now if we hadn't gone through academy and the police force together. Maybe we wouldn't have found each other again until much, much later. Maybe too late, or not at all. If nothing else, being with you makes all of those past choices, all of those stupid decisions, worth it. Because they led me to the person I love most in the whole world. And now I get to build a life with you from basically the ground up, just like we would have done if we were kids now. So...  I don't think it was all for nothing. You should be proud of the things you learned and experienced. And... I guess try to see this as a way to make up for the normal young adulthoods we didn't get to have." He smiled, more happily now. "We get to do it together. That's the most important thing, right?"</p><p> </p><p>      Sasuke didn't really know how to react. <em>I never thought of it that way. He's right. I should see this as an opportunity to have the kind of life I always wanted but never could achieve. The kind of life I wasn't ready or able to have then. And I get to do it with him by my side... </em></p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke rose before he'd really thought about it, pushing Naruto's chair from the table and dropping into his lap to give him a hug. Naruto automatically wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back. Sasuke rarely, if ever, specifically requested physical affection. He usually didn't even initiate it. But right now he felt like a moth drawn to a flame. He needed more than a light touch in passing. He needed <em>Naruto</em>.</p><p>     "When will you learn you can talk to me?" Naruto murmured. "I bet you've been worrying for months..." Sasuke nodded against his shoulder, leaving a kiss against Naruto's throat. "We can't change the past, but there's always time for a better future. You're making good decisions. <em>We're</em> making good decisions." Sasuke leaned back, tracing his thumb along Naruto's cheekbone. </p><p>     "You're the best decision I've ever made."</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto's smile spread beautifully across his face. It was Sasuke's favorite thing to see.</p><p>     "You make me so happy," he said, running his own thumb along Sasuke's lower lip. "And you're so beautiful," he breathed. Sasuke took his thumb into his mouth, giving it a slow lick that made Naruto shiver a little.</p><p>     "Not more beautiful than you." Sasuke leaned back down, this time taking Naruto's lips. Their tongues slid together, both shuddering. Naruto's grip tightened around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke's mouth moved to Naruto's neck, tasting him, sucking lightly. Naruto mewled.</p><p>     "S-Sasuke, fuck, so hot..." Sasuke grinned. He knew he had a praise kink, but today it hit harder as he craved more and more of Naruto's validation. Sasuke gyrated his hips and slowly eased his shirt and sweater over his head, letting both flutter to the floor. Naruto's eyes were bright and lusty, watching Sasuke intently. <em>He doesn't want to miss a moment of this... </em>Sasuke picked up Naruto's hands and placed them on his pecs. He got the hint quickly; soon, his hands were all over Sasuke, feeling up and down his torso, gripping his sides, reaching around the back to trace his spine. Sasuke just kept grinding into him, letting Naruto take as much time as he wanted. "Fuck, Sasuke... how are you so gorgeous...?" Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, but the words died and tumbled out in an incoherent moan as Naruto rutted up against him.</p><p>     "Naruto..."</p><p>     "Fuck yes, baby, say my name..."</p><p> </p><p>      Sasuke fumbled with the button on Naruto's jeans as Naruto reached for Sasuke's. They got each other free at the same time, their hands plunging into each other's pants. Naruto was already leaking pre-come, his face and ears a healthy vermilion, lips parted as his breathing picked up speed. Naruto rubbed the head of Sasuke's cock with his thumb, making him moan.</p><p>      "N-Naruto.... ngh...!"</p><p>      "I wanna fuck you, Sasuke," he purred, locking his teeth around Sasuke's nipple, flicking it with his tongue. Sasuke's whole body twitched in response, his hand stuttering on Naruto's cock. "So fucking gorgeous for me... wanna spread you open..." He shivered.</p><p>     "Oh <em>fuck</em> yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto didn't hesitate, hefting Sasuke up and carrying him out of the kitchen. They fell into bed together, parting only long enough for Sasuke to throw off Naruto's layered shirts. He sighed at how nice Naruto's skin felt beneath his palms, tweaked his nipples, scratched a little at his sides. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's neck, biting and licking and sucking, leaving marks down by his collarbones. He rubbed his hands possessively up and down Sasuke's flanks, drifting inevitably lower to Sasuke thighs as if magnetized. Naruto pushed up underneath them, drawing his nails lightly along them.</p><p>     "Sasuke... let me taste you..." He shivered. <em>Well what am I supposed to say to that? No? As if... </em></p><p>     "<em>Yes</em>, Naruto..."</p><p> </p><p>     He moaned as Naruto's tongue traced his hole, hooking his legs over Naruto's shoulders. Naruto lifted him up just a bit, just enough to be able to squeeze his asscheeks, spreading them apart enough for him to slowly draw his tongue all the way along his crack, savoring it. </p><p>     "<em>Naruto</em>..." he moaned. Naruto's low rumble in reply vibrated through his whole body. His tongue entered him, hot and wet. Sasuke arched into his ministrations, gasping and writhing, his cock already achingly hard and leaking. Naruto's tongue couldn't reach as far as his cock or fingers, but it explored him in a way neither could, sending shots of pleasure ricocheting through his body. His tongue came out to lap at his hole again, then dipped back in. Sasuke knew if Naruto kept it up, he'd come just like this, completely undone with his cock still virtually untouched. Naruto knew it, too, and evidently he was planning to take Sasuke to the very edge before he tried anything else. Sasuke's body was pooling with an intense heat, his cock dripping, his hole clenching around Naruto's tongue. He felt the familiar rush of blood to his face, felt his body starting to tense. <em>Oh no, oh no! </em>"Naruto, Naruto, s-stop, I'm gonna <em>NGH AH</em>-!"</p><p> </p><p>      Naruto grasped the base of his cock, hard, preventing his orgasm. Sasuke was left twitching and sensitive, bucking uselessly into Naruto's hand.</p><p>      "Fuck..." he muttered, trying to control his breathing. Naruto rose onto his knees, his free hand stroking Sasuke's hip. Sasuke nearly came again just looking at him; his lips swollen, face flushed, blonde locks framing searing blue eyes with pupils blown wide. He wanted to reach up and caress his face, but his body wasn't cooperating, his hand just twitching at his side. "You're so pretty," he mumbled. Naruto smiled lopsidedly. </p><p>      "Not nearly as pretty as you." He leaned forward, nearly folding Sasuke in half, his breath ghosting his ear. "Now make some more of those lovely noises for me, Sasuke..."</p><p> </p><p>      Sasuke couldn't have held back if he wanted to as Naruto's cock entered him.</p><p>      "Naruto-<em>oh</em>! <em>Naruto</em>...!"</p><p>      "Yes, Sasuke, just like that," he praised, pulling back and thrusting into Sasuke, earning wordless moans of ecstasy. "Yes, Sasuke, <em>yes</em>...!" Sasuke's hands scrabbled desperately across Naruto's shoulders, one of them sinking into his hair and pulling. "<em>Oh</em> yeah, talk to me baby, talk to me..."</p><p>     "I'm so close," he gasped, his ankles locking around Naruto, urging him forward. "I'm so close, Naruto, j-just a little... harder...!"</p><p> </p><p>      Naruto obliged, and as a reward for his efforts, Sasuke snapped into an arch and howled his name as wave after wave of pleasure flooded him. He vaguely felt Naruto come shortly after, still too wrapped up in his own climax. He spiraled back into awareness, blinking spots from his eyes as Naruto pulled out. He whined at the loss of contact, but soon Naruto was back, wiping him clean. Sasuke had learned to stop insisting he do it himself- Naruto enjoyed the aftercare, and he wasn't going to ruin it for him. Once Naruto deemed him clean enough, he sank down onto the bed next to him, laying on his stomach while Sasuke stayed on his back. Naruto slung an arm over him, pulling him closer so he could bury his face in Sasuke's neck again. This time he left little kisses, light as butterfly wings, along his throat. Sasuke sighed contentedly, turning onto his side to tangle their limbs together. Naruto pulled the covers up over them. Sasuke yawned, rubbing his cheek across the top of Naruto's head. Naruto rubbed lazy circles into Sasuke's lower back.</p><p>     "That's another thing we get to have now, too," Naruto whispered. Sasuke raised a brow. "We get to validate each other the way we couldn't back then. The way no one else did."</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke didn't know what to say to that, so he didn't say anything. He just tilted Naruto's chin up to give him a kiss. That small gesture said what he was thinking better than he could ever articulate it. Naruto kissed back. It was a reassurance, a sealed promise. <em>Together</em>. The word rang in Sasuke's head even as they parted and settled down to sleep. </p><p> </p><p> <em>Together.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a car crash, Sasuke finds himself caring for Naruto, helping him put the pieces of his life back together the same way he'd helped him just a year ago. Will it be enough?</p><p>In which roles are reversed, and they fight their way through a rough patch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw for car accident, major character injury (he'll be fine dw), couple arguing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     No one could convince Sasuke it wasn't his fault.</p><p> </p><p>     He always did the pharmacy runs himself. If he'd just stuck to routine, it would have been him instead. He would have preferred that. But no, he wanted to read just a little longer, so he let Naruto go in his stead. Next thing he knew, he was getting a call from the university hospital that Naruto had been admitted, and was not in a state to make his own medical decisions. Sasuke had never run so fast. He didn't even think to call someone up a ride. He just put on his shoes, grabbed whatever documents he could think of, and took off. It would normally take an hour to walk there; Sasuke barreled through the doors within twenty minutes, panting and dripping sweat. The ER receptionist walked him through what he needed to do, bringing him down from his blind panic, and soon enough he was allowed to see Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>     He didn't look nearly as bad as Sasuke had envisioned in his terrified imaginings, but he definitely didn't look good. He was wearing a neck brace, and his face was busted up. It looked like he'd gotten into a fight, not a car crash. He cracked his right eye open as Sasuke entered.</p><p>     "Hey babe," he croaked, even attempting a smile. Sasuke shook his head, carefully draping himself over Naruto to give him a hug.</p><p>     "I'm so glad you're okay." Naruto rubbed Sasuke's arm a little, his eye drifting shut again. </p><p>     "Yeah, 'm okay. Jus' tired now," he slurred. Sasuke knew for a fact that was a lie, that Naruto was definitely in pain, but he didn't argue then.</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto walked out with a concussion, broken nose, broken left eye socket, and a dislocated vertebra in his neck. He was missing some teeth, too, but they couldn't take care of that until after everything else healed. He couldn't go to work. During the day, Sasuke stayed with him and did anything he could to make Naruto comfortable, grateful that they at least weren't enrolled in classes at the moment. At first Naruto resisted, but quickly sobered up to the reality of the situation after his first migraine. Sasuke helped him dress and bathe, made him food, gave him medicine, forced him to drink far more water than he was used to, coaxed him into doing exercises for his neck, and most importantly, made sure he slept as much as possible. Sasuke worried constantly that he wasn't doing a good enough job. He'd never had to really care for someone before. Everything he did was based on how Naruto had treated him when <em>he</em> was injured. "No school, no work, and I get to lay in bed all day while you feed me ramen? I'm like a kid on summer vacation!" he'd cried at one point. Nevermind that a drunk kid on summer vacation was the reason Naruto was in this situation to begin with, or the fact that they literally <em>were</em> on summer vacation from their university classes. Sasuke had only rolled his eyes, shoving more noodles in his mouth to shut him up. In truth, though, it was the best thing Naruto could have said. It assured him he was doing a good job caring for him.</p><p> </p><p>     For the first few weeks, Sasuke brought in "sitters" to stay with Naruto overnight while he went to work. It couldn't be helped: Naruto was lacking depth perception, experiencing vertigo, and getting migraine-level headaches seemingly at random. Leaving him alone was akin to signing his death certificate. Gaara was the usual sitter, since he was up all night anyway and cared deeply for him. Mirai stayed over a few times at her own request- she and Naruto had grown rather fond of each other during their courses, forging a niece-uncle relationship that was actually rather endearing, so she insisted on helping out when she could. Sakura came out over one weekend despite Sasuke having called her so many times she was <em>audibly</em> annoyed with him. Karin even swung by to check on Naruto a few times, clearly concerned about her cousin but hiding it behind her usual tough facade. Naruto had a strong support system of friends and loved ones, and it warmed Sasuke to know they could be counted on when he needed them.</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto's concussion symptoms started to ease around the third week. Since he was able to sleep through the night without migraines waking him up now and his bouts of vertigo were fewer and farther between, he was cleared to be left alone while Sasuke was at work. Still, he worried the entire time he was away, only half his mind on the voices droning in his ears. Naruto knew not to take a shower by himself yet, and to limit his use of sharp objects and flammables when he was alone. That was reassuring. But he could still fall at any time, he could still hit his head on something and hurt himself even worse, he could still choke on something or open the door for a serial killer or... Sasuke admitted to himself that some of his worries were a bit out there, but it didn't stop them from nagging at the corner of his mind. Suddenly, he understood the separation anxiety Naruto had gone through when he returned to work while Sasuke was injured. It was agonizing to be away from him right now. It made Sasuke's chest tighten. He couldn't breathe properly until he came home and found Naruto sleeping soundly, healthy and unharmed. It was clearly taking a toll on him, but he refused to show it. He knew Naruto would just stubbornly try to return to work too soon.</p><p> </p><p>     Their financial situation wasn't helping Sasuke's mental state, either. Naruto had taken a lot of days off previously to study, so he ran out of paid vacation and sick time very quickly. They were suddenly supporting themselves solely on Sasuke's income, having used both of their savings to buy a used car to replace the totaled one. Under ordinary circumstances it would have been rough, but not impossible. But with Naruto needing medicine and regular check-ups and future dental work, Sasuke found himself struggling to make ends meet. He started working overtime, often arriving home with minutes to spare before Naruto woke up. Sasuke took naps when Naruto did during the day, but aside from that didn't sleep much. He limited himself to one meal a day, no matter how hungry he felt, so Naruto would have enough. He didn't think twice about it. He'd rip his own arm off if it meant Naruto would be okay again. He loved him. All he wanted was for him to feel better.</p><p> </p><p>     Love didn't keep him from being exhausted, though.</p><p> </p><p>     He came home one morning to Naruto already wide awake, sitting at the kitchen table with tea in his hand and a cup of coffee waiting for Sasuke. He rubbed the tiredness from his eyes at the door. Naruto's gaze was steady.</p><p>     "Morning," he said. It wasn't his usual groggy greeting or occasional burst of happy morning energy. Just even, neutral, <em>polite</em>. Sasuke was immediately suspicious, only half-aware of the scowl on his face.</p><p>     "Morning," he replied warily. He sipped at his coffee. It tasted fine. <em>Good, so he's probably not trying to murder me via beverage. That's always a good sign... </em> "Is something wrong, Naruto?" He blinked, expression impassive.</p><p>     "Do you know how long it's been since we last had sex?"</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke choked. This was <em>not</em> the conversation he was expecting to have at nine in the morning, but okay. He could deal with this. Naruto gave him a moment to clear his throat, coughing into a napkin.</p><p>     "U-um, I..." He blinked, thinking hard, brows furrowed. <em>When <span class="u">was</span> the last time...?</em> "I don't know," he said at last. Naruto nodded, sipping sagely at his tea.</p><p>    "Do you want to know?" <em>I have a feeling I'm in trouble, so I definitely don't, but you're gonna say it anyway... </em>"Two days before the accident." Naruto's gaze bored into Sasuke, making a cold sweat form along his hairline. "Why?"</p><p>    "Well, I-"<br/>    "Is it because you're not attracted to me anymore?" </p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke's thoughts- and heartrate- came to a screeching halt.</p><p>     "What?!"</p><p>     "Is it because you're not attracted to me?" he repeated. Sasuke's mouth opened and closed a few times like a deranged fish. </p><p>     "No!" he finally managed. "No, of course not! How could you even ask me that?"<br/>     "Well what am I supposed to think?!" Naruto cried, slamming his fist against the table as he rose halfway out of his chair. "You haven't even looked at me that way in two months! I know my face was all busted up for a while, and I know I've gained some weight, but is that really such a turn-off for you? Or maybe it's seeing me vulnerable, is that it? You can't handle having to care for somebody?" Naruto's voice faded to a dull roar. <em>Are you kidding me? </em>His heart beat again, but now it was too quick, hammering against the inside of his chest. <em>Are you fucking kidding me?! </em>"Do you even know how hard it was to take care for you when you were hurt? And no matter what, I <em>still</em> took care of those needs, too! I didn't have to do that, y'know, but-" </p><p> </p><p>     Something snapped inside him. Rage flared hot through Sasuke's whole body, forcing him out of his chair, too.</p><p>     "It hurt every time we did things!" Naruto stared at Sasuke, wide-eyed, shocked into silence by his sudden outburst. He forced a few deep breaths, trying to control the inferno within him. "Don't act like you were doing me a favor. It felt good, yeah, but it also hurt. More than I'd ever let on. And if you recall, I never once asked for it. I just let it happen because I knew you needed it. I sucked it up because I knew that it was comforting to you. It was all I could do to reassure you we'd be okay." He bared his teeth in a snarl, glaring at the tabletop. "I won't do it for you because I don't wanna hurt you, numbskull! Do you even comprehend how bad it is to injure your neck like that? That's part of your <em>spine</em>, Naruto! One false move and I could fucking kill you! I could paralyze you! I was trying to put your needs first, you absolute fucking garbage monkey! <em>Excuse me</em> for valuing your life and mobility over a ten-minute fuck you'll only half-enjoy!" He jabbed a finger at Naruto, blinded by the rising fury, unable to hold it back. "As for the actual caretaking: <em>go fuck yourself!</em> Just go fuck yourself! Our situations are not <em>nearly</em> comparable! You were a salaried employee with tons of accumulated time off you could use as you wished. I was still paying all my own bills from my savings then. Now I'm an hourly worker with damn-near no time off to spare, and neither of us have enough saved to make up for lost wages. Have you even noticed that I've been working overtime? I haven't slept properly in two weeks, Naruto! I skip meals so you can eat!" Sasuke laughed mirthlessly, raking his fingers through his hair. "I mean, what do you expect me to do? Our income got slashed in half! I'm trying my fucking best!" He got up, pacing the room. " 'Do you even know how hard it was?' Gimme a fuckin' break! Yeah, I do, and it sucks! It sucks to see your partner in pain, it sucks to have to pick up all the slack, it sucks! I wasn't complaining, though, and you wanna know why? Because<em> I love you</em>, Naruto. I love you and I want you to take your time healing and I knew if you knew I was losing it over all this that you'd force yourself into going back to work 'cause deep down you're just as stubborn as I am you fucking- <em>fuck</em>!" He kicked at a chair, knocking it over, but it didn't make him feel any better. His heart pounded in his temples, making his vision pulse at the edges. <em>Breathe, breathe, breathe... </em></p><p> </p><p>     He sucked in a few breaths, and the pulsating started to slowly dissipate. He felt dizzy and nauseous and he knew he'd fucked up but it was too late now. </p><p>     "I just... I'm trying. I'm tired, I'm not thinking straight, I... I'm sorry. Fuck..."</p><p> </p><p>     The silence was more painful than anything Naruto could have said back. He wished he'd scream and yell, that they'd fight it out and make up like usual. This wasn't going well. At all. And avoiding looking at Naruto's face wasn't going to help.He swallowed thickly and forced himself to look.</p><p> </p><p>     The sight of tears flowing in wide rivers down his face made Sasuke's whole being lurch. He would rather have gotten the shit beaten out of him than see Naruto cry. And it was all his fault. Just like the crash. Just like... everything. </p><p>     "Oh no, don't cry. Please don't cry," Sasuke soothed, walking around the table, intending to enfold Naruto in a hug. Instead he swatted at him, turning his eyes on Sasuke with a fury unlike any other.</p><p>     "Don't touch me, asshole!" he snapped. "I don't want your fucking hug! I'm crying 'cause I'm angry!" He hiccuped around a cry, wiped viciously at his face. "How could you hide all that from me? How could you let yourself starve and work yourself so hard and not even say anything to me?! I'm not worth sacrificing yourself, Sasuke, I'm not worth any of that! I had no idea... I had no idea you..." </p><p> </p><p>     He trailed off, sobbing wretchedly. Sasuke was jerked suddenly into the past, seeing a much younger version of Naruto crying in his stead, and he dropped to his knees in pain, finally embracing Naruto. He hugged back desperately, clinging to the back of Sasuke's shirt so hard his nails dug into his flesh. He didn't care.</p><p>     "You're worth everything to me," he said, petting Naruto's hair and rubbing his back. "You're worth every sacrifice, you're worth every discomfort. I'd kill and die for you, you know that. Whoever convinced you you're not worthy is on my hit-list." Naruto made a noise somewhere between laughing and crying; whatever it was got snot all over Sasuke's shirt, but he didn't mind that, either. "I'm serious, Naruto. You're my world. I'd be lost without you." He reached over and grabbed a few napkins, wiping up Naruto's face, cupping it in his hands. His eyes were still big and wet, but no longer angry, not even really upset anymore. "That's why I'm doing everything I can to make sure you get better soon. I'm trying my best, but I can't read your mind. So I need you to tell me if something's happening that you don't like, or something isn't happening that you want to happen. Okay?" Naruto nodded, and Sasuke wiped away the stray tears that fell with his thumbs. "Do you understand me?" </p><p>     "Yeah." He nodded.</p><p>     "Do you forgive me?" Naruto sniffled a little, picking up a napkin and blowing his nose.</p><p>     "Only if you forgive me."</p><p>     "Already done."</p><p> </p><p>     They sealed it with a kiss. Naruto heaved a sigh of relief so huge, his shoulders dropped several inches. It left his mouth open, and Sasuke's tongue slid inside, brushing Naruto's. He whimpered.</p><p>    "Sasuke... can we make up?" He couldn't help the slow grin that spread across his face. He knew exactly what that meant. <em>Stupid, horny bastard... </em></p><p>    "Yeah. Yeah, of course we can."</p><p> </p><p>     He scooped Naruto up off the chair and carried him to bed, placing him down gently. Sasuke slid Naruto's shirt over his head and arranged the pillows behind him in the now-familiar pattern, making sure his neck and back were properly supported. He unbuttoned his own shirt and slipped out of his undershirt. Naruto reached up and ran his hand over Sasuke's chest and stomach, appreciatively at first, and then with a dawning sorrowfulness as he lingered on Sasuke's too-flat belly.</p><p>     "I can't believe I didn't notice how skinny you've gotten..."</p><p>     "It's not that bad. Just a few pounds." </p><p>     "It's like I stole them from you..." he said, squeezing his own little paunch. Sasuke shook his head.</p><p>     "You're injured, Naruto. Your body is trying to protect you. It's natural to gain some weight."</p><p>     "You didn't get fat when you were injured."</p><p>     "I couldn't eat solid food, dumbass." Naruto blinked.</p><p>     "Oh. Right." </p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke rolled his eyes, stepping out of his pants and underwear and tossing his socks into the abyss of their laundry pile. He pulled Naruto's pants off in one swift motion, letting them fall casually from his fingers to the floor. Naruto was already half-hard, blushing and looking away as Sasuke appreciated the sight of it. <em>I haven't seen Naruto naked in an erotic sense in... too long... </em>He felt his cock twitch in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>     He climbed up until he was settled in Naruto's lap, holding onto the headboard for balance, careful not to really lean his weight on him. Naruto gazed up at him, hungry and desperate. Sasuke smirked, taking his chin in his hand and tilting his face up until their lips nearly touched.</p><p>     "Let me take care of you, Naruto." </p><p> </p><p>     He shivered, moaning into their kiss. Sasuke distracted Naruto with his tongue and a few nibbles to his lower lip as he reached into their nighttable for condoms and lube. He left the condoms for the time being, pouring a liberal amount of lube into his palm. He shifted, taking both of them in his hand. Naruto gasped, arching into it as if he'd never been touched before. Sasuke failed to suppress a chuckle.</p><p>    "Have you not touched yourself?"</p><p>    "I-I have..."</p><p>    "So you're just being dramatic." He snorted. "Typical, usuratonkachi."</p><p>    "Shut up!"</p><p> </p><p>     He gasped again as Sasuke started pumping them both. He was unhurried about it, enjoying the sensation of Naruto rubbing against him, of being touched there even if it was his own hand. To his surprise, Naruto added his hand, too. His head tipped back as his jaw fell open, a moan Sasuke could only describe as <em>delicious</em> winding through the air. It made him shudder, pumping their cocks a little faster.</p><p>     "Sa, ah! Sasu- Sasuke f-fuck, I missed you, I missed you so much, f-fuck-!"</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke muffled the sound with more kisses. Naruto bucked into their hands with a whine, separating.</p><p>     "Sasuke, please, I wanna come...!"<br/>     "Impatient," he chided, leaving a kiss beneath his jaw. Naruto tried to force their hands to move faster, but Sasuke wouldn't budge. "Greedy."</p><p>     "Stingy bastard," he grunted, leaning forward to take control of the situation. Sasuke pinned him back in place with a glare.</p><p>     "Don't be a little bitch, Naruto. You'll get hurt."</p><p>     "You know I'm a bratty bottom," he pouted but leaned back all the same, letting Sasuke take the lead for once. He smirked at the small victory.</p><p>     "So you wanna bottom today?"</p><p>   </p><p>      He instantly blushed, his face turning a shade of candy-apple red Sasuke was sure to tease him about later. Right now, though, it made Sasuke happy. He liked getting Naruto riled up. </p><p>      "W-well, you'll probably yell at me if I try to top, since it's a lot of moving..."</p><p>      "I was gonna just ride you, but if you insist otherwise-"</p><p>      "Sasuke-"</p><p>      "Too late, you already said it."</p><p> </p><p>      Naruto pouted again as Sasuke released them both and crawled back down the length of his body, stopping to lavish his stomach with a few kisses and love-bites. Naruto gave in quickly, his cock stiff and beaded with pre-come, practically begging Sasuke to touch it more. <em>Not yet... </em>Carefully, he re-arranged the pillows so Naruto could lay down with his head and neck still supported. Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's fussing, but let him do it anyway. Sasuke lubed his fingers again, sucking at Naruto's thigh as his fingers prodded his entrance.</p><p>     "Ready, Naruto?" </p><p>     "Fuck yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>     He moaned raunchily as Sasuke's first two fingers slipped in. He felt Naruto tighten around them.</p><p>     "Relax," he instructed. Naruto forced himself to breathe. Sasuke hadn't topped in a very long time, but he fell back into that role with incredible ease. It was muscle memory, he supposed. He'd dealt with his fair share of brats in bed, too; he knew when to be gentle and when to be more assertive. Right now, it had to be gentle. Naruto hadn't bottomed in just as long, after all, and the last thing Sasuke wanted was to hurt him. He moved his fingers, making Naruto squirm beneath him. The sight made pleasure coil tight in Sasuke's stomach: flushed and sweaty, with parted lips and hooded blue eyes, shiny blonde hair framing his face. <em>How could he ever think he's unattractive? I can hardly take my eyes off him... </em>He slowly added a third finger, watching as Naruto's hands twisted into the sheets.</p><p>     "<em>Sasuke</em>..." he moaned. He shivered at the sound of his name, elongated and wanton as it rolled off Naruto's tongue. He leaned down to press kisses against his neck, his chest, his shoulders, even his fingers when he raised his hand presumably to card it through Sasuke's hair.</p><p>     "Are you ready, Naruto?" he purred, nuzzling his throat.</p><p>     "Yes, Sasuke, please..."</p><p> </p><p>     He rolled a condom over each of them, used even more lube on his cock, giving himself a few pumps. He fit inside Naruto as if he'd been made just for him. He was hot and tight and Sasuke could only moan in appreciation of it. Naruto returned every noise he made just a little louder as he moved, gradually at first, reaching between them to stroke Naruto in time. He wanted to go slower, he really did, but Naruto's noises and the way his hips rolled against Sasuke's was driving him quickly to the brink. He wrapped his arms around Naruto, supporting his neck in his own hand, keeping Naruto in one place so he could go faster without jarring his body. Sasuke couldn't pump his cock anymore, but he didn't seem to mind; their bodies touched nearly everywhere, and Naruto thrusted against Sasuke's middle nearly as much as Sasuke thrusted inside Naruto. The only point of contact missing was their mouths. They rectified that within seconds. Sasuke moved his tongue in a mimicry of his hips, something he knew drove Naruto wild. Naruto moaned into his mouth, one hand tangled in his hair while the other dug red trails along his back. Naruto broke the kiss, his knees squeezing against Sasuke's sides.</p><p>     "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, <em>Sasuke</em>...!"</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto's breath hitched as he came, and Sasuke unraveled, cresting over his own orgasm with the sweetness of Naruto's name in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>     For a few moments they just laid together, panting. Sasuke had gone boneless, no stronger than a bowl of pudding. It took every bit of strength he had to get rid of the condoms and roll to the side.</p><p>      "Did I... hurt you?" he asked.</p><p>      "No," Naruto answered easily, staring up at the ceiling, his pupils still blown.</p><p>      "You okay?" He laughed a little.</p><p>       "Better than okay."</p><p> </p><p>      Sasuke nodded again. He wasn't sure what else to say, so he didn't say anything at all. He just stared at Naruto while Naruto stared at the ceiling, enjoying the afterglow, taking in Naruto's beauty. </p><p>     "You really are beautiful," he blurted out. He'd meant for that to stay in his head. Oh well. Naruto finally glanced at him sidelong.</p><p>     "You mean that?"<br/>      "I've never meant anything more." Naruto smiled, returning his gaze briefly to the ceiling before closing his eyes.</p><p>     "What did I do to deserve you?"<br/>     "I ask myself that same question every single day." He propped himself up on his elbow, leaned over, and kissed Naruto. "You're beautiful, you're more than I'll ever deserve, and I love you. I love you so much."</p><p>     "I love you, too."</p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke laid on his back again. Moving felt weird right now. He was kind of light-headed, and in desperate need of some sleep. Naruto's fingers found his, softly interlacing. Sasuke rubbed his thumb along Naruto's knuckle.</p><p>     "Let's not fight anymore." He snorted amusedly, giving Naruto's hand a light squeeze.</p><p>     "Yeah, let's not," he agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Sasuke knew what he wanted. He knew what Naruto wanted. And yet, anxiety coursed like ice water through his veins. </p><p> </p><p>     They were at the beach, sitting on a bench by a playground. They were supposed to be watching the sunset, but they ended up watching the children from afar. Their fingers were intertwined. Sasuke's other hand was in his pocket, squeezing the item inside so hard he feared he might break it. He closed his eyes, forcing his grip to relax. <em>We talked so much while he was recovering. I know he wants this. </em><em>I already know what the answer is going to be. So why am I freaking out? Get a hold of yourself, Uchiha... </em>Naruto smiled at him, eyes crinkling at the corners, and for a moment the anxiety lifted. </p><p>     "I love you," he said. Naruto smiled even wider.</p><p>     "I love you, too." They shared a brief, chaste kiss, and Sasuke sighed as he leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder. "You're being quiet and touchy-feely. What are you hiding?" <em>He really can read me... </em></p><p>     "Excuse me for enjoying a date, usuratonkachi." </p><p> </p><p>     His tone was rather scathing, but the way he stroked his thumb over Naruto's knuckles assured him it wasn't meant that way. Naruto raised their joined hands and kissed Sasuke's fingers. He could feel the blush settle on his face. <em>I can't do it here. We have to go someplace more private... </em>He squeezed Naruto's hand and tugged a little.</p><p>     "Come to the dock with me." Naruto's eyes shone like sapphires. </p><p>     "Okay!"</p><p> </p><p>     They walked hand-in-hand. The sand was rough beneath their feet, their shoes tumbling around in Naruto's backpack. Sasuke hated it, in all honesty, but Naruto loved the beach, and now that he was fully recovered he'd wanted to make the most of the last few days of summer before they returned to school. How was Sasuke supposed to say no to that? <em>I can't believe I'm freaking out like this. I planned this day to be as fun and relaxing as possible. We got Ichiraku and ice cream, he's looking forward to watching a movie at home later tonight. Maybe it's too much at once and I ruined my own surprise. </em>He shook his head to himself. <em>No, no, no. That's stupid. This is a pretty mediocre date, especially for us. But he's just gotten over the accident, and we can't do anything wild yet. And he's happy... </em>Naruto hadn't stopped smiling all day. <em>Yeah, he's happy... </em></p><p> </p><p>     In typical investigator fashion, Sasuke had scoped out the place beforehand. The dock he led Naruto to was far away from the bustle of the playground and pavilion, partially hidden by an outcrop of barnacled rocks. The damp wood was not much of a relief on his feet, but he didn't mind it at the moment. He was too focused on how much he was sweating, and on not gripping Naruto's hand too tight, and on keep his other hand jammed in his pocket in case the thing somehow fell out during the next three steps and ruined everything. They sat down on the end of the dock, letting the water lap at their feet. For a long while, they just looked over the water. It reflected the red of the sun as it dove beneath the horizon, plunging them into a swiftly-approaching dusk. Sasuke swallowed hard. He enjoyed their silences, he enjoyed just being together, but today it was nerve-wracking.</p><p>     "Naruto..."</p><p> </p><p>     His voice seemed loud over the sound of distant gulls and gentle waves. Naruto tilted his head to the side.</p><p>     "What's up?" Sasuke swallowed again. </p><p>     "Do you remember how you asked me out?" Naruto's face broke into a huge smile. He loved talking about it.</p><p>     "Yeah, I do." He looked off wistfully toward the sky. "I said, 'If I can't convince you with one date to be my boyfriend, then I'm not worth dating'." He laughed. "I was a real asshole about it." Sasuke laughed a little, too. </p><p>     "You were," he agreed. Swallowed one more time. "Forgive me, but it's my turn now."</p><p>     "Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>     His hands were already shaking as he pulled the box out of his pocket.</p><p>    "If I can't convince you with one ring to be my husband, then I'm not worth marrying." He opened the box, daring to glance up into Naruto's face. His eyes were saucer-wide.</p><p>    "W... what?" he breathed. Sasuke couldn't help but smile.</p><p>    "Will you marry me?"</p><p> </p><p>     For one terrifying moment, Naruto didn't respond. But then those still-wide eyes welled with tears and he nodded, squeaking out a little noise Sasuke hoped was a yes. He was holding back tears of his own as he pulled out the ring and slid it onto Naruto's waiting finger. It fit perfectly. Naruto covered his mouth with his other hand, muffling a sob.</p><p>     "Naru-?"</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto threw himself at Sasuke, sending them both hurtling straight into the water. Sasuke broke the surface quickly, gasping.</p><p>     "Hey! What the-?!"</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto's lips crashed against his, salty with tears and the sea. His limbs wrapped tight around Sasuke's body, his hand desperate in Sasuke's hair. He swayed for a moment before he folded his arms beneath Naruto and hoisted him up a little more, angling their heads so they could kiss deeper, Sasuke's fingers rubbing reassuring circles into the nape of Naruto's neck. He was careful not to break the kiss as he walked them beneath the dock. Gravity grew heavier with each step out of the water until finally he dropped Naruto onto the sand beneath him. He pulled Sasuke down into a rough kiss.</p><p>     "Sasuke..." Naruto sighed. He arched into him, locking his legs around Sasuke. He angled his hips to thrust against Naruto, but before he could, he was thrown onto his back. Naruto leered down at him. Sasuke knew that look all too well. It was the reason he'd chosen the most secluded place he could to begin with. </p><p> </p><p>     They didn't need to speak. Naruto leaned down, his lips like fire against Sasuke's, his hands traveling down the length of his body until they reached his sopping wet pants. Naruto didn't bother trying to shimmy him out of them; he just freed Sasuke's cock. Sasuke reached down to opened Naruto's fly in return.</p><p>     "I wish I could actually fuck you right now," Naruto lamented as he nibbled Sasuke's ear. He moaned softly, his knees squeezing against Naruto's sides. </p><p>     "Later," he promised, taking hold of both of them in his hand. Naruto started to move, making both of them moan at the sensation. </p><p>     "I love you," Naruto mumbled. "I love you, I love you, I love you-"<br/>     "I love you, too," Sasuke panted, pulling Naruto into another kiss to break the mantra. They moved together, growing hot and impassioned. </p><p>     "S-Sasuke..."</p><p>     "Naruto..."</p><p> </p><p>     They crested their orgasm together already. Normally they might be embarrassed, but right now it didn't matter. They made out beneath the dock for a long while afterward, until night had fallen and the wind had picked up and the tide was coming in up to their elbows. They trudged back up the beach with their clothes sticking to their bodies and shivering violently, but not once did they let go of each others hands and for not a moment did they stop smiling. The hot car was a relief, their lips nearly blue and teeth chattering, and they found themselves in fits of giggles. </p><p>    "I love you so much," Naruto said. This time, it was Sasuke whose eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled back.</p><p>    "I love you, too."</p><p> </p><p>    Sasuke drove them home. The whole time, Naruto's hand rested on top of his on the gearshift. They both admired the ring on Naruto's hand. Sasuke remembered worrying that the silver would look too cold against his tan skin. Instead, Naruto seemed to imbue it with life, warming the metal and making the gems glow: a diamond nestled between two sapphires, one orange, one blue. </p><p> </p><p>     They kissed the whole time they were in the shower, memorizing every inch of each other's skin. They dried each other and curled up naked under a blanket on the couch, half-watching a movie they'd seen a thousand times before. Naruto glowed beneath him, warm and inviting. Sasuke couldn't resist kissing him, touching him. Soon, Naruto was quivering under him, grinding their hips together. Sasuke kissed Naruto as reached toward a drawer in their side table, searching blindly for the lube and condoms he kept hidden there.</p><p>    "You wanna do it here?" Naruto asked, pressing a hot kiss to the side of his neck.</p><p>    "<em>Yes</em>."</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto took the lube from him as Sasuke opened the condoms, rolling one over each of them. Sasuke was mesmerized by the way the liquid dripped down Naruto's fingers, the way it caught the blue light of the TV. He kissed Naruto with an urgency that made him arch into Sasuke from below, broken only by his moan as Naruto's fingers entered him. The blanket slid down as Sasuke sat up, one hand on Naruto's chest for balance and the other gripping the top of the couch.</p><p>    "Fuck, Sasuke... so beautiful..." Naruto purred. He gave another little moan as Naruto slipped a third finger inside him, moving them around, stretching him. He felt heat blooming across his chest, his hips stuttering as Naruto brushed his prostate.</p><p>    "Naruto," he panted. "I'm ready."</p><p> </p><p>    They only had to shift a little, Sasuke cleaning Naruto's hand with nearby tissues as Naruto lined himself up. Sasuke sank down on him, taking him down all the way to the hilt. Naruto grabbed his hips to keep him steady as Sasuke started to move. Up and down, slowly at first, Naruto's heels digging into the couch and head tilting back to bare his whole throat. Sasuke leaned down to cover it in little nips, making Naruto gasp and thrust into him a little harder. Sasuke tightened his grip on the back of the couch as he sat back up again, riding Naruto at a steadily increasing pace. Their syncopated panting made Sasuke's heart race. The sound of slapping flesh made shocks of pleasure skitter across his skin. Naruto rubbed and squeezed his thighs and ass, making him moan. Sweat rolled down the back of his neck and glittered on Naruto's chest. Sasuke took hold of his own bobbing cock, neglected and dribbling pre-come, and started to stroke himself. </p><p>    "Sasuke..." Naruto called, eyes hooded. "Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke...!"</p><p>    "N-Naru... to...!"</p><p> </p><p>     This orgasm was much stronger than the one at the beach. They both gave a small cry, their bodies tightening as they came together again. For a few moments, Sasuke stayed still with his eyes closed, Naruto still sheathed inside him. Naruto's thumbs were so light against his hips, they almost tickled.</p><p>    "My fiancé..." Naruto breathed. Sasuke smiled. <em>I like that. I'm his fiancé. He's my fiancé...</em> "Can't believe I get to have you for the rest of my life... So <em>lucky</em>..." </p><p> </p><p>     Sasuke leaned forward, kissing Naruto.</p><p>     "Not luckier than me." He caressed his cheek. Naruto looked gorgeous, debauched and satisfied. Sasuke didn't know it was possible to love a person this much. Every day, it only grew stronger. That love must be what made him say such sappy words. "You know my heart and I know yours. Can you hear what it's saying?" Naruto's lips wobbled, somewhere between smiling and sobbing. Sasuke kissed the tip of his nose. "It says, 'I belong to you.' And I always will."</p><p> </p><p>     Naruto's smile was more radiant than ever.</p><p>     "How funny. Mine says the same thing."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks everyone for joining me on this little journey with naruto and sasuke! i hope you liked reading it as much as i liked writing it :3 thanks especially to those who left comments and encouraged me to keep going. you're the best!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>